


the one thing in which I find solace

by almostannette, gothyringwald



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, epistolary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/pseuds/almostannette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Credence has been living and travelling with Newt Scamander since he found his way to England after nearly being killed by MACUSA’s aurors in the New York subway. While Newt works on a way to safely extract the obscurus from Credence, Credence works on channelling and harnessing his magic. One day, a letter arrives for him. It’s strange enough, as nearly everyone believes him to be dead, but when he sees it’s from Percival Graves, he finds his hands trembling as he opens the missive. Spurred by suspicion, curiosity and not a little loneliness, he writes back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and I ([@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)) were talking about epistolary fics (we got inspiration and title from [this post](http://thoodleoo.tumblr.com/post/155681356595/date-someone-who-writes-letters-to-you-like-cicero)) and decided we'd try to write a slow burn fic for gradence. Credence's letters are written by gothyringwald, Percival's letters are written by almost-annette.

February 24, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

Wherever he might be

 

Dear Mr. Barebone,

 I am writing on behalf of the injustice that was done in my name and would like to offer my sincerest apologies. If I had not failed in doing my duty and apprehending Gellert Grindelwald, then none of the crimes he committed would have happened and you would not have become one of his many victims.

 As an official of the American Wizarding Government, I would also like to apologize for the behavior of the MACUSA Aurors.

 Yours sincerely,

 Percival Edward Graves

Director of Magical Security, MACUSA

* * *

 

March 11 1927

 

To Mr Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

  

Dear Mr. Graves,

 I was surprised to receive your letter. I assumed everyone at MACUSA thought me to be dead.

 Mr. Scamander has explained what happened to you, who Gellert Grindelwald is and what he did. It seems that you are a victim as much as anyone else.

 It is not you who has caused me harm, but I accept the apology and send my thanks for your letter.

 Yours sincerely,

Credence Barebone.

 

* * *

 

 March 18, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

Wherever he might be

 

Dear Mr. Barebone (if that is indeed who you are),

 I can assure you that the American Government indeed believes you deceased. I would like to point out that I have no plans of correcting their assumptions, because I disagree with the President’s actions against your person.

 However, as you might be aware, it is still my duty to ensure the safety of the wizarding community of the United States of America - thus, I would like to request information regarding your current whereabouts and the condition of the Obscurus. I take it you are traveling with Mr. Newton Scamander?

 Let me repeat that I have no intention of passing on any information you choose to share with me, not to the President and not to anyone else. Your secret is safe with me.

 Yours sincerely,

 Percival Edward Graves

Director of Magical Security 

* * *

 

March 26 1927

 

 To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Mr. Graves,

 I am curious why you would write to me, if you believed me to be dead. Or have I misunderstood your letter, and you were not including yourself in the American Government?

 That is correct, sir: I am travelling with Mr. Newton Scamander. The Obscurus is stable, at present, and Mr. Scamander is working on a way to extract it, safely. My current whereabouts change often at present, as Mr. Scamander and I travel for his work.

 I thank-you for your assurance that anything I tell you will go no further. It is a comfort to know you will keep our communication confidential, and that you do not agree with the actions taken against me.

 Yours sincerely,

 Credence Barebone (yes, it is really me) 

* * *

 

April 5, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

Wherever he might be

 

Dear Mr. Barebone,

 To be perfectly honest, when I wrote my first letter, I did indeed believe you deceased. You may wonder why I would write to someone I assumed to be dead.

 This is easily explained. As you might have guessed from the contents of my first letter, I do blame myself for the crimes Grindelwald committed while he was wearing my face. My healer suggested I should write the letter as a symbolic apology in order to cope with what she calls “my misplaced guilt.”  It’s safe to say I didn’t expect to receive a reply - this also explains why I was so wary of your identity at first.

 I wish you all the best for your recovery and hope Mr. Scamander finds a way to safely extract the Obscurus.

 Yours sincerely,

 Percival Edward Graves 

* * *

 

April 12, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters NYC, NY

 

Dear Mr. Graves,

 Thank-you for explaining why you wrote to me, when you thought I was dead. Did writing the letter help, as your healer suggested? Forgive me if I've overstepped in asking.

 Today, Mr. Scamander let me tend to the mooncalves on my own. He says that I'm a natural with the creatures, though some are easier to handle than others.

 Thank-you, again. Mr. Scamander thinks he is close to a breakthrough with his theory on how to extract it. I confess, I don't understand everything he tells me about it, but he says it should be any day, now. But it is only the first step, he says, and the actual extraction will still be some time away.

 Yours sincerely,

 Credence Barebone 

* * *

 

April 20, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Mr. Barebone:

 You do not need to worry, you did not overstep. I am not sure if writing the first letter alone would have helped - when I wrote it, I thought it was a bit of a silly gesture.

 However, knowing that you survived and that there is a good chance that you’ll be free from the Obscurus has lessened the guilt somewhat. Are you learning magic and have you got a wand yet? (I understand that the British do not regulate their wands nearly as strictly as we do in the United States.)

 Yours sincerely,

 Percival Graves

 PS: Please remind Mr. Scamander that he ought to get permits for the mooncalves, maybe he’ll listen to you. (He certainly doesn’t listen to his older brother.)

* * *

 

April 28, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Mr. Graves,

 You may notice this letter is written in a different hand than my other letters. This is because they were written, for me, by Mr. Scamander as I was embarrassed of my own handwriting. Mr. Scamander did not mind doing this for me, but has encouraged me to start writing them, myself. I hope you can read it well enough.

 Thank-you. I admit, that I would have felt silly too, were I in your place. I know something of guilt – the deaths of my mother and sister are often on my mind. I have been assured that, as the Obscurus was not in my control, I should not blame myself, but, I admit, it is difficult not to do so.

 I am learning magic, with my own wand, from Ollivanders. It is willow with a unicorn hair core. Mr. Ollivander was very patient as it took a while to find a wand suited to me. I am certain I've never felt anything like what I felt when we found the right one (or the wand found me). I can do a few simple spells, but I don't want to bore you with too many details.

 Yours sincerely,

 Credence Barebone

 P.S. Mr. Scamander was vague when I asked him about the permits. He said it will all be in order. I'm not certain if this means he has them, already, or not. 

* * *

 

May 7, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Mr. Barebone,

 I admit I was a bit surprised to see the different handwriting. I assure you there is no reason to be embarrassed, your handwriting is perfectly legible.

 I have been doing some research on Obscuri in my free time and everything I have read corroborates what you have written - you are in no way to blame for any deaths or damage the Obscurus caused. (I understand that you have difficulties not blaming yourself - not a day goes by where I don’t struggle with my own guilt. It is strange, I think, that it is so much easier to forgive somebody else than it is to forgive yourself.)

 Judging by my very limited knowledge of wandlore, willow and unicorn hair sounds like a good combination. It is well-suited for healing magic, if I am not completely mistaken? I had to get a new wand, too, because my old one has been confiscated. My new wand is made of cedar wood with a wampus hair core and we are still getting used to each other, so to speak.

 Rest assured that I would never be bored reading about your magical progress. Should you ever have any questions about dueling or non-verbal and/or wandless magic, I would be more than happy to help.

 Yours,

 Percival Graves

 PS: If Mr. Scamander does in fact _not_ have a permit for his mooncalves, then at least tell him to try to avoid getting caught, please.

 PPS: There is no need to address me with Mr. Graves - you are more than welcome to call me Percival. 

* * *

 

May 14, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

 Dear ~~Mr. Graves~~ Percival,

 That is kind of you to say. I was always told my penmanship was sloppy, but so long as it is legible, I suppose that is all that matters.

 I had never thought about it like that before or not in so many words. That it's easier to forgive others than yourself. There are people who have treated me in ways that should be unforgivable, and yet it is harder to hold onto my anger toward them, than to myself. I am almost embarrassed to write that, but you seem to understand more than the few other people who have discussed this with me.

 Yes, it is suited to healing, or so Mr. Ollivander told me. I was surprised when he told me, that such a wand would choose me. However, I know very little about wandlore. Mr. Ollivander explained a lot to me as we went through different wands, but I only remember what he said about my own, now. I am sorry to hear your wand was confiscated. Is it difficult to adjust to a new wand?

 If I have any questions about dueling or wandless magic, I will send them to you. Thank-you. Mr. Scamander has been very helpful, but I don't think dueling, at least, would be his strongest point.

Yours sincerely,

 Credence Barebone

 P.S. Mr. Scamander promises me he has no intention of getting caught. I think that is the best assurance I can offer.

P.P.S. In that case, you had better call me Credence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's read and left kudos/comments, so far. we're happy you're enjoying this!

~~May 21, 1927~~

 

~~To:~~

~~Mr. Credence Barebone~~

 

~~Dear Credence,~~

~~sore subject!~~

~~Maybe you should not believe everything you are told? I have to deal with barely legible Auror reports and you handwriting is...~~

 

May 21, 1927

 

To:

Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

 

I do not know if this will help you at all, but this has been my experience with guilt: After my imprisonment, many colleagues have come to me and apologized at length. They said they felt guilty because they should have noticed that Grindelwald was masquerading as me. I quickly forgave them, because I know that Grindelwald is inarguably one of the most powerful and ingenious wizards of our time. Few would be able to see through his lies, fewer still would be able to defeat him. Yet, I cannot seem to forgive myself for falling victim to Grindelwald, even though I am hardly a better wizard than my co-workers at MACUSA.

I mentioned the matter of forgiveness to my healer and was told that some people simply tend to judge themselves much more harshly than they judge others. I suppose we both fall into this category, Credence.

To answer your questions about adjusting to a new wand – it takes time. I assume by now you are familiar with the phrase “the wand chooses the wizard” (or the witch, as it may be). Over the course of your studies, you will notice that you and your wand will learn from each other. I had my old wand ever since it picked me when I was eleven and was completely used to it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with my new wand, but we just have not been through as much together as my old wand and I. (I realize that to you this may sound like I have gone mad, but ask any wizard or witch you know and they will tell you the same - the longer you cast your spells with the same wand the more this wand will feel like a trusted companion.)

I apologize that this has gotten so long, it seems I had a lot on my mind today.

Yours,

Percival Graves

P.S. Why am I not surprised to hear this about Mr. Scamander? (At this point, I feel compelled to write to Theseus to keep a very close eye on his younger brother, lest he must bail him out of prison again – if you ever feel curious, just ask Mr. Scamander about Singapore.)

* * *

 

May 29, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I appreciate you sharing that with me. It seems I have something in common with your colleagues, too. I'm not sure that I feel guilty for being deceived by Grindelwald, but I must admit that I feel foolish, at the very least. I can't say that I would have done any better than your colleagues, but from your letters, you seem different to the man I knew, or had believed I'd known. Perhaps that sounds silly, as I've never met you, but I do not think you are so much alike.

As I think I have said before, there is comfort, at least, in knowing it's not only me who struggles with guilt and judging themselves harshly.

I am familiar with the phrase 'the wand chooses the wizard'. Mr. Ollivander said it often enough – I think he meant it to encourage me. It makes sense that it would take some time to adjust to a new wand, especially after changing from one you've had so long.

(No, it doesn't sound like you've gone mad, it sounds nice. I've never had anything, or anyone, I could call a trusted companion. Not before Mr. Scamander took me in, at least. Some days he treats me more like one of his creatures, but once I realised that he looks on them as friends, it didn't bother me. Is it strange to have your first friend at my age? Forgive me, I am rambling, now, and have strayed from the topic of wands.)

You once said you would never be bored reading of my magical progress and so I wanted to share that yesterday I finally mastered wingardium leviosa. I was so surprised when it worked that I nearly dropped my wand.

Please don't apologise for the length of your letter. I look forward to receiving them.

Yours sincerely, 

Credence Barebone

P.S. I am not sure I'm brave enough to ask Mr. Scamander about Singapore.

 

* * *

 

June 6, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I, in turn, appreciate you saying that. All MACUSA employees who interacted with Grindelwald  on a regular basis while he was impersonating me have been obligated to submit their memories into Pensieves. I have not been able to watch any of the memories yet. This may sound silly, but I fear watching them would provoke a severe setback in my recovery process.

As far as MACUSA is concerned, nobody knows the extent of the relationship you had with Grindelwald. There are rumors of all kinds flying around, none of which I want to repeat here. Grindelwald has given inconclusive and contradictory answers. He has trained himself to be immune to Veritaserum and even our strongest Legilimenses have not been able to break through his Occlumency shields.

This must be an incredibly sore subject for you, but any information you could provide would help me and my aurors immensely. Naturally, I would make it so that nobody could trace the given information back to you. What was the extent of your acquaintance with Grindelwald? Please, be aware that you could provide potentially invaluable insight into his character.

Yours,

Percival Graves

 

June 7, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I want to apologize for my last letter.

I have requested the quickest owl MACUSA can spare, so this letter will hopefully reach you not long after the last one.

When I was writing my letter yesterday evening, I was very caught up with work and it was the only thing on my mind. I should not have written to you in such a troubled state, I understand this now. You have absolutely no obligation to share anything with me. Asking you to disclose personal information of this nature was a highly inconsiderate move on my side.

I hope you can forgive me.

Credence, it makes me very happy to read that you have mastered the levitation spell and that you have found a friend in Mr. Scamander. I have never personally met him, but I am well-acquainted with his older brother and have heard that Newt is a very kind and considerate person.

Yours,

Percival

PS: I have been told the owl has a tendency to bite. If that is correct, I am sorry.

* * *

 

June 17 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I didn't write back immediately as, I will admit, your first letter caught me off guard. I took a few days to think about it and have decided that I am willing to share some of what happened between Grindelwald and I with you.

Grindelwald and I were friends. (At least I thought we were – I know now that it was a one sided friendship.) I am not sure what Grindelwald has said, or what kind of rumours are being spread, but that was the extent of our relationship. He promised me a great many things, in return for helping him find the child he had seen in visions - though it turns out it was me - and I readily believed him.

You do not need to apologise for asking me about him. You have a job to do.

Yours sincerely,

Credence

P.S. The owl did try to nip me but I gave him some treats and it was fine.

 

* * *

 

June 24, 1927

 

To: Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

Let me start by stating I now understand that I should not have asked you about this topic. I wanted to write you more letters, but I did not want to bombard you with messages, especially as I do not know if they are even still welcome **.**

I am so very sorry for bringing up the subject of Grindelwald. He is a manipulator and a sadist, I know this from first-hand experience, and I do not know what came over me to presume that thinking about him would not be an immensely painful experience for you.

Perhaps I should not be writing this, as I do not want to burden you any further, but I certainly know I am no longer the same man and wizard I was before I suffered at Grindelwald’s hands. Fortunately, the healers were able to repair most of the nerve damage I sustained during my imprisonment, but a slight tremor in my left hand remains - it is a cruel memento of my own weakness.

I can only imagine he caused you similar pain and I deeply regret reminding you of him. 

I hope against hope my letter did not reopen any old wounds and that you may forgive me one day. If you do not want to continue this correspondence, I will understand.

Yours, 

Percival Graves

 

* * *

 

July 1, 1927

 

To Mr Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

Your letters are definitely still welcome. They are often the best part of my day.

I can't pretend that everything with Grindelwald never happened. At some point, someone would have mentioned him – at least seeing his name in a letter gave me time to collect myself. Though, I won't pretend it wasn't upsetting to think of him.

It's not a burden. I am sorry that you suffered. I wish I could offer you comfort, but I am afraid I don’t know how to. I have been staring at the parchment for twenty minutes now, and I confess, I don’t know what else to write.

The pain he caused me was not physical, not entirely, at least, but I am no stranger to either kind of pain. He was not the first one to hurt me. I admit, I think often of what I went through, though as days go by, the thoughts are less frequent.

I have very few people to confide in, and I have enjoyed our correspondence, so far. I do not wish to end it.

Yours sincerely,

Credence Barebone

 

* * *

 

July 7, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

You do not need to feel ashamed for not knowing what to write. It is completely understandable to not be able to articulate complicated, conflicted emotions. Sometimes I hardly find the right words, myself.

As much as it pains me, nobody - not even witches or wizards - can change the past. However, one thing that might help you is putting your painful memories into a Pensieve. It is not the same as an obliviation spell, so the procedure will not erase your memories, but they will be less painful afterwards. I have done it and it has helped me a great deal. You could ask Mr. Scamander if he can buy a Pensieve and teach you how to store your memories in it.

You should have a number of people to confide in except Mr. Scamander (and perhaps me). Do you have contact with Tina Goldstein? I gathered she broke Rappaport’s Law by helping you and was demoted for it. Knowing that you are alive would surely be a great comfort for her.

Yours,

Percival

* * *

 

July 14, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I have difficulty imagining you not being able to find the right words. Your letters are always so eloquent.

A pensieve sounds like it would be helpful. (I am surprised daily by the things that exist in the magical world, things that I could have never imagined.) I have asked Mr. Scamander about buying a pensieve. I think he might have been embarrassed that he hadn't suggested it, himself, but he agreed that it was a good idea, and that he will show me how to store memories in it, once we are somewhere we are able to buy one.

Mr. Scamander has told Miss Goldstein that I am alive, and well, and keeps her informed of my progress when he writers to her **.** But we all decided that I would not have direct contact with her, in case it was found out, and compromised either her job or my safety.

Yours sincerely,

Credence

P.S. As I was about to send this letter, Mr. Scamander told me he's had a significant breakthrough with his theory on how to extract the Obscurus safely. He was very excited, and thinks it should be a matter of weeks before he's able to do it, but I confess that I am anxious about it **.**

* * *

 

July 21, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I would hardly call my letters eloquent, considering how much time I spend pondering over each one.

I am happy to know Mr. Scamander has agreed to buy a Pensieve for you. Time heals all wounds, as they say, but I am convinced utilizing a Pensieve will help you recover.

Rest assured, wizards are just as baffled by the inventions of the No-Maj world. Many cannot believe No-Majs have figured out how to learn to fly without magic. Rumor has it Charles Lindbergh is a wizard masquerading as a No-Maj. Several witches and wizards have contacted MACUSA in the last few weeks and insist they remember Lindbergh from their Ilvermorny days. Needless to say, my department had to look into it, even though Lindbergh is a No-Maj through and through. As if I didn’t deal with enough nonsensical paperwork already. 

Not having direct contact with Miss Goldstein is a reasonable decision. As much as it pains me to write this, if it were discovered she had contact with you, it would have dire consequences for her. However, it comes as a surprise that you do not seem to harbor the same concerns for my career?*

Forgive me if this question is too personal, but why would you be anxious? I was under the impression that you were looking forward to be free from the Obscurus?

Yours,

Percival

* Please understand that I wrote this in jest. I did not mean to imply our correspondence jeopardizes my career.

* * *

 

July 28, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

Well, I enjoy reading your letters, all the same. And I must confess that I take a long time thinking of how to word mine, as well. 

Yes, I have discovered this in getting to know the magical world better. I have to admit, it's amusing to see someone capable of great displays of magic confused by a toaster. The rumour about Charles Lindbergh is understandable, but I’m sorry you had extra paperwork to do.

I apologise for not replying to any more of your letter, but Mr. Scamander has just told me that he is ready to do the extraction sooner than he anticipated. It should be in about a week, depending on when he gets the supplies he needs. When you get this letter I will probably be undergoing the extraction. I'm not sure I will be able to concentrate on anything else until then, and I doubt I will sleep at all.

I suppose I should explain why I am anxious, as you asked. I _am_ looking forward to being free of the Obscurus, to not have to worry that I may hurt people again. And I do trust Mr. Scamander, but there are no guarantees, and I can't help but think of how it could go wrong. What if it not only takes the Obscurus, but my magic? Or, worse, what if I don't survive the extraction? Mr. Scamander has only attempted this once before: the Obscurus survived but the host didn’t. He’s confident he knows where he went wrong last time, but I am still uneasy. I don't wish to die.

Yours Sincerely, 

Credence

* * *

 

August 5, 1927

 

To: Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I hope the extraction will be a success. Not for the first time I wish we had a way of communicating that wasn’t so time-consuming, so I could have offered you comfort and reassurance before the procedure started.

From what Tina Goldstein has chosen to share with me, the Obscurial Mr. Scamander encountered in Sudan was already severely weakened. You, on the other hand, must be incredibly strong to have survived so long with an Obscurus. I am confident you will make it through the extraction safely and I trust Theseus’ brother to not gamble with the life of someone he has sworn to protect.

However, I will not pretend I am not worried about you - please, Credence, when you get this letter, reply as soon as you can to let me know that you are alright.

Yours,

Percival

 

August 21, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

More than two weeks have passed and I still have not heard from you. I admit, my mind conjures up the worst possible scenarios and I have not been sleeping well these past few days.

I am probably overreacting, and it is nothing more than a case of a disoriented owl, but please reply as soon as you can.

Yours,

Percival

 

September 5, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

More than a month has gone by since I have last heard from you and I am fearing the worst.

~~I cannot believe fate would be so cruel as to protect you during the Auror attack and then~~

~~I do not even know if you are still alive to receive or read these letters, maybe I am deluding myself~~

~~I probably should not send this letter~~

Credence, if you are still alive and receiving this letter, please, please, let me know you are alright.

It would mean the world to me.

Yours,

Percival

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)! :)


	3. Chapter 3

September 7, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Mr. Graves,

I am writing to inform you that the extraction was successful and Credence is alive, but still weak and recovering.

Kind regards,

Newton Scamander.

 

September 12, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY  


Dear Percival,

Please do not be alarmed to see this strange handwriting – I am not yet well enough to write back, myself, so I am using a self-writing quill but the charm wasn't quite right. I apologise for my delay in replying. After the extraction I was left whole and alive but weakened. I came down with a fever and even after that had cleared I was too exhausted to think properly. Today, I was able to sit up in bed and Mr. Scamander finally alerted me to your letters. I am sorry to have caused you any worry or distress. Rest assured I am alive and recovering. Hopefully by the time your next letter reaches me, I will be able to write, again.

Yours Sincerely,

Credence  

 

* * *

 

September 14, 1927

 

To Mr. Newton A. F. Scamander  


Dear Mr. Scamander,

Knowing Credence is alive is a great comfort. Do you know when he can be expected to write again? I confess, I am worried about his well-being. Did the Obscurus extraction impact his magical abilities in any way? He was anxious about losing his magic, as I recall.

Yours sincerely,

Percival Edward Graves

Director of Magical Security, MACUSA

 

* * *

 

September 19, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I admit, the different handwriting left me puzzled for a moment, but your explanation makes perfect sense.

I may have overreacted when you did not reply to my letter in the usual time span and I want to apologize. In hindsight, I should not have doubted Mr. Scamander’s abilities.

It makes me very happy to hear the extraction has been successful and I wish you a speedy recovery. I confess, over the course of these past few weeks, I often wished I could have been with you during the procedure and recovery, as it must have been a trying time for you.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

September 26, 1927  


To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I apologise, again, for any worry my silence caused. Your concern, though, moved me. It is uncommon, but welcome, to know there are people concerned for my well-being.

I wish you could have been with me, too. I am sure your presence would have been a great comfort. I wish I could write a longer letter but I am still not well enough to sit up for very long. You will notice I am able to write by myself, again, though.

I hope you are well.

  
Yours,

Credence

P.S. Mr. Scamander was unaware that I had written to you about the extraction until just before he sent you the note to let you know I was well. I'm sure he would have told you sooner, had he known.

 

* * *

 

October 3, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

There is no need to apologize. As I understand, you were in no condition to reply for quite a while. Why would I not be concerned? We have only been communicating via letters, but  - and I do hope this is not too forward of me - I have come to regard you as somewhat of a friend over the course of our correspondence.

While I cannot personally assist you during your recovery, you should know that my thoughts are often with you, and perhaps one day we will truly be able to meet in person.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

October 10, 1927

  


To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

  


Dear Percival,

It is not too forward – I have come to think of you as a friend, as well. To know you have thought of me that way is...nice.

  
It is a comfort to know you are thinking of me. I am feeling better with each day. Once the fever broke, my recovery was quicker, though not so quick that I didn't feel frustrated at times. My magic doesn't seem to have been affected by the extraction, though I still have a lot to learn. I do hope we will meet, one day, though I wonder if it will ever be safe for us to do so (because of MACUSA).

I have enclosed a photograph of myself with Mr. Scamander's mooncalves. It was taken a few days ago, when I was finally able to leave my bed long enough to visit them. They were happy to see me, as you can see. If it is not too presumptuous, might I ask for a photo of you? It is strange to think I know your face but, at the same time, I do not. I would like to think of your real face as I read your letters. If you don't feel comfortable sending one, I will understand. I hope the photo I have sent is welcome.

Yours,

Credence  

 

* * *

 

October 19, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

It makes me very happy to hear that you are well and I hope you will be fully recovered soon.

As I have mentioned before, I studied what little research has been compiled on Obscuri over the years. I believe learning magic will be quite a bit easier for you after the extraction, since the parasite that has been feeding off your powers is gone now and you have full control of your magic.

The photograph was quite a surprise. I have only seen a few No-Maj pictures of you before, from when you were still with the Second Salemers. I dare say you look like you have changed a lot during the last year. You seem very happy and unburdened with the mooncalves, if your smile is any indication.

As you requested, I am sending you a photograph of myself. I had my picture taken just yesterday; it shows only my face and upper body, because the hand tremor is slightly embarrassing to witness. I suppose I should be grateful it only affects my non-dominant hand and not my wand hand, but I am still not cleared for field work and I doubt I will ever be again.

Yours,

Percival

PS: I would very much like to meet you in person, but, sadly, your argument regarding MACUSA rings true. Give me a few months, I will try to think of a solution.

PPS: Tell Mr. Scamander that if he does not get permits for his creatures soon, I will personally send a Howler to his brother.

 

* * *

 

~~October 26, 1927~~

  


~~To Mr. Percival Graves~~

~~MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY~~

 

~~Dear Percival,~~

  
~~Thank-you for your photograph, you look very handsome...~~ Don't be stupid, Credence!

  


October 26, 1927

  


To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

  


Dear Percival,

I am feeling better, even, than when I wrote the last letter. I have been able to help Mr. Scamander regularly, and get back to my lessons.

  
You are right. It has been easier to focus and channel my magic, without the Obscurus. It is still frustrating, at times, to know I am so far behind, to think of the years lost, but I think my progress will be quicker, now.

Thank-you for the photograph. Of course you look the same as he did, as I knew you would – the magic has been explained to me – but there is a difference, all the same **.** Your eyes are kinder, I think. I am sure you don't like to be reminded of what happened and I apologise if my words have done so. I am sorry to read you think you may never be cleared for field work, again.

Hallowe'en is coming up and Mr. Scamander has told me about the Hallowe'en Feasts from when he was at Hogwarts. Do you celebrate? Miss Goldstein told Mr. Scamander that MACUSA throws a ball, each year, but I am not sure if you would attend **.** They sound incredible. Miss Goldstein said she would send a photo of herself in costume, if she could. I look forward to seeing it. I am sure you are not surprised to know I have never celebrated Hallowe'en, but I know it is important in the magical world.

  
Yours,

Credence

P.S. I hope you can think of a solution.

P.P.S. I believe Mr. Scamander has applied for permits.

 

* * *

 

November 2, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

This is good news. I hope you enjoyed your first Hallowe’en.

Everybody gets frustrated at times, learning how to control their magic. It is only natural. I assume, because you spent so much time suppressing your magic, that you have to get re-accustomed to using it.

I admit, I have spent quite some time thinking about which Ilvermorny Houses you might belong to.

To hear that you saw a difference between me and the man you thought you knew as Percival Graves is a relief. If I may be honest with you, I was not sure whether I should send a picture or not, for fear of reminding you of him and making you uncomfortable. I am glad this has not been the case.

Yes, MACUSA has thrown a Hallowe’en Ball this year, too, although I chose not to attend. My reinstatement has repeatedly been criticized and Seraphina and I decided it would be better if I did not take part.  Apparently, the only exciting event I missed were a few low-level employees from the Treasury Department showing up in “Grindelwald as Director of Magical Security”-costumes and being “hexed six ways from Sunday by the whole Auror Department”, in Tina Goldstein’s words.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

November 9, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I did enjoy my first Hallowe’en, thank-you. We carved jack-o-lanterns (with magic, of course), and I ate chocolate frogs, when I could catch them. I am not used to candy, so felt a little ill but they were very tasty.

Which Ilvermorny house were you in? I don't know much about them. Mr. Scamander has told me about Hogwarts, and the houses there. Mostly Hufflepuff, the house he was in. He thinks I might have been a Ravenclaw if I had gone there.

I am sorry you didn't attend the ball. Why has your reinstatement been criticised? Sorry, perhaps I should not ask. But I am curious about your life. I'm glad those people were hexed. Is it cruel of me to think that? It seems unkind of them to dress up in those costumes.

Since I have recovered, we are travelling again for Mr. Scamander's work on his book; it was tricky to find the time to write this, but I didn't want to wait, and worry you again.

Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

 

November 16, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

Thank you very much for taking the time to write to me. You must lead an eventful life, I imagine, traveling all over the world with Newt Scamander. Which countries have you visited so far?

It pleases me to hear that your Hallowe’en has been more exciting than mine. During our Ilvermorny days, my roommates and I used Chocolate Frogs as target practice for various immobilizing spells (perhaps you have already learned the most basic one, “Petrificus Totalus”). As ridiculous as it may sound, hitting such a small, moving target can be surprisingly tricky.

To answer your questions: The Ilvermorny Houses are named after magical creatures native to North America - Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie. An in-depth explanation of Ilvermorny would go beyond the scope of this letter, which is why I took the liberty of enclosing my old copy of “The Complete History of Ilvermorny”. I admit, the writing can be dry at times, but you still might find some passages interesting.

I was in Wampus House; it is said to favor warriors and generally represents the body of the witch or wizard. The closest approximation to Ravenclaw is Horned Serpent, although I believe Pukwudgie would be a good fit for you as well.

My reinstatement has mostly been criticized by members of the Jauncey and the Roche families and some of their close friends. The Jauncey patriarch and the Roche matriarch maintain that I was only reinstated so early due to my personal friendship with the President, which is untrue. The reason for this is jealousy, as no member of their families holds a position of power in the current administration. Their animosity, however, is only annoying and not a real threat to my position. I also assume either a Jauncey or a Roche bribed those Treasury Department employees into dressing up as Grindelwald, to play a cruel joke on me.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

November 23, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I always find the time to write to you. My life is certainly more eventful than it was before. We've been to countries I had barely even dreamed of (France, Australia, Peru, just to name some), and a few I'm sure I didn't know existed.

I have learned Petrificus Totalus. I didn't try it on any Chocolate Frogs, though. It doesn't sound ridiculous that a small, moving target would be tricky to hit – quite the opposite. I had a difficult enough time when I was practicing on Mr. Scamander’s Niffler (Mr. Scamander said it was like a game, for him, and he didn’t seem to mind so long as he was given some Galleons).

As I dated this letter, I realised it is Thanksgiving today. I had nearly forgotten as I've never celebrated, and Mr. Scamander, being British, obviously doesn't. Does the magical community in America celebrate it at all? Christmas is soon, too. It will only be my second Christmas, but the first I can truly celebrate and enjoy. Last year, I was still too shaken from the events in New York to appreciate the holiday. What will you be doing for Christmas?

On that subject, I would like to send you a present, if it would be welcomed. I wanted it to be a surprise but I am at a loss for ideas of what might be appropriate or what you might like to receive. If you have any suggestions, I would appreciate it.

Thank-you for the copy of 'The Complete History of Ilvermorny'. I will take excellent care of it. I have only read a little but it looks fascinating, so far. With my wand suited to healing magic, I suppose Pukwudgie makes sense, too. And I can understand why you were in Wampus house.

They sound like petty, small-minded people, to me. I am glad it is only an annoyance, but it was still cruel.

Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

 

December 1, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I must confess, I almost envy you. Traveling the world sounds very appealing. Would you indulge me and tell me a bit more about your adventures? It seems I hardly see anything else than New York City these days.

Yes, wizarding America celebrates Thanksgiving much like the No-Majs do. I was invited to spend the day with the Goldstein sisters and a certain No-Maj baker. Tina and Queenie Goldstein rather unconvincingly insisted he was actually a squib. However, since I am not much in favor of Rappaport’s Law in its current form, I assured them I would not bring this matter to my department’s attention.

Imagining you practicing spells on the Niffler has given me a good laugh. My subordinates even asked me what had happened - according to them, I am usually not so cheerful.

Thank you for asking about Christmas. I am very moved that you thought of sending me a present. I should send you one, too. Is there anything I can get you?

I would like to ask for more photographs of you, if it is not an inconvenience. Forgive me if I sound sentimental, I am writing this reply at 2am and perhaps I have had a few drinks too many, but I cannot imagine a greater gift than having evidence of your well-being and happiness.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

December 8, 1927

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

  


Dear Percival,

It is wonderful, to travel the world. I think the work Mr. Scamander is doing is important, and to be able to help him feels good, like I am doing something worthwhile. It’s different to be working for a cause I can identify with.

Australia was hot, and vast, though we didn't see any of the desert. We were tracking an Antipodean Opaleye that had migrated from New Zealand. We found it in South Australia, in the Clare Valley – it's beautiful, there and surprisingly green – disrupting some vineyards. The locals were happy when Mr. Scamander was able to find it a better home, and gave us a lot of wine. I didn't drink much, but enough that it’s safe to say red wine is not the drink for me. It's funny you say you envy me, as I was thinking that I almost envy you. Sometimes, I miss New York. I never thought I would, considering everything that happened there but, lately, I find myself longing to see it, again.

Did you have a good day at the Goldsteins? I wish I could have been there. I have heard that Queenie Goldstein is an accomplished cook, and, from what I have heard of her, she seems like a nice person. (I admit, it's a bit unsettling to know there are people who can read thoughts, but I still hope to meet her, one day). Mr. Scamander has told me about Mr. Kowalski. I think he misses him, and Miss Tina, of course.

I'm glad the thought gave you a laugh – it was amusing for me, too, once I was assured the niffler didn't mind (and I only used the gentlest spells on him).

You don't have to send me anything. Your letters are better than any gift. But, if you do want to send something, I would be happy with another book. Anything you think I might find interesting.

I admit, I was surprised to read your request, but it is no inconvenience. I will happily send you more photographs of myself, if that is what you truly want. To know that my happiness and well-being is important to you is touching.

Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

December 16, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I hope you forgive me for my late reply, but I needed a few days to come up with a suitable present for you. Since you asked for a book, I sent you a copy of my favorite novel, the title of which is a surprise - I hope you will like it as much as I do. If you have trouble opening the package, you should know that I enchanted it. It cannot be opened before Christmas Day.

Tracking a dragon sounds just like something Mr. Scamander would do - I just hope he thought to ensure your safety.

I enjoyed spending Thanksgiving at the Goldsteins’, thank you for asking. I am convinced you would get along famously with them, and with Mr. Kowalski as well.

In case you did not know already, Mr. Kowalski’s pastries are shaped like magical creatures. They are a hit with the No-Majs, apparently. He made a large batch of them, Queenie put them under a stasis charm and they should currently be on their way to you. It is their Christmas present for both you and Mr. Scamander.

As for missing New York: I plan to speak with a few people over the holidays. At this early stage, I do not want to promise too much, however, I believe I could find a possible way for you to be able to safely set foot in the United States again without having to worry about MACUSA.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

December 23, 1927

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

Thank-you so much for the book. I cannot wait to see what it is! I know I will love it, whatever it's about, because it is your favourite. I'm not sure I would have had the patience to wait until Christmas Day to open the package if you had not charmed it, even though it is only two days away.

I was very safe while tracking the dragon, and on our other travels - there is no need to worry.

I have sent some photographs of myself like you asked. I requested a faster owl to send them, but I do not think they will get to you before Christmas, all the same. I would have had them taken earlier, and sent them with my last letter but I wanted to wait until I could get a haircut. There is also a surprise in the package, which I hope you will like.

I am glad you had a good day with the Goldsteins and Mr. Kowalski; if you and Mr. Scamander get along well with them, then I am certain I will, too. Hopefully, you will be able to find a way for me to safely come back to New York. I know Mr. Scamander is eager to see Tina, again, and I would love to meet her sister and Mr. Kowalski. And, I especially wish to meet you. I will understand, however, if it is too difficult at present.

Yours,

Credence

P.S. I almost forgot, but I am very much looking forward to sampling Mr Kowalski's pastries. We decided to keep them for Christmas day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Only practice spells on your Niffler under the supervision of a qualified magizoologist - don't try this at home! ;)
> 
> Have you got any guesses as to what the title of Graves' favorite novel is? Let us know in the comments!
> 
> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

December 28, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

Thank you very much for the photographs. The haircut suits you well. My favorite picture, I think, is the one in which you are tending to the Occamies. I would also like to thank you for the copy of “Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them”. I have only skimmed it so far, but it seems Mr. Scamander has written an excellent book. Hopefully you enjoyed my present as much as I enjoy yours.

What other presents did you receive? I remember Tina Goldstein has been very secretive and wouldn’t tell anyone about the content of the packages she sent.

The MACUSA Christmas Party went well. Not even the employees from the Treasury Department could ruin the evening for me. I dare say it was quite entertaining to watch them stumble over their own feet the whole evening. The opportunity to practice my non-verbal Tripping Jinx was just too great to pass up.

I believe I shall wish you a happy New Year in advance, as it will most certainly be 1928 when this letter reaches you.

Yours,

Percival

PS: As promised, I have spoken with a few trustworthy individuals about the possibility of you returning to New York City. Like I feared, we will likely have a complicated process ahead of us. I have been advised to ask whether Mr. Scamander has kept records of the Obscurus extraction.

 

* * *

 

January 4, 1928

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

  
  


Dear Percival,

I am pleased to know you liked the photographs, and the book. I greatly enjoyed your present, as well. 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' may be my new favourite book, though as I've read so few, it doesn't have much competition. Still, it only took me three days to read – I could hardly bear to put it down. It has left me with some questions about the characters, particularly Basil, but I am not sure how to phrase them. 

Miss Goldstein and her sister sent me a scarf with a matching pair of gloves. They are dark green and charmed to keep me warm in even the coldest climates. Mr. Scamander bought me a new quill and more parchment, as I often run out.

I would have loved to have seen you trip those Treasury Department employees. Speaking of jinxes and spells, I recently mastered Episkey. It comes in handy when working with some of Mr. Scamander’s creatures.

Happy New Year to you, as well. Soon, it will be a year since you sent me that first letter. The time has passed so quickly.

Yours,

Credence

P.S. Mr. Scamander did keep records of the Obscurus extraction, in case he should have to perform one again. I appreciate you looking into the possibility of my return, even if it may be complicated. I am still hopeful, but I know it may be some time before I can see New York, again, and meet you.

 

* * *

 

January 11, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I am relieved to hear you enjoyed the book. I was not quite sure whether you would like it, since the subject matter is rather dark at times. Naturally, I would be happy to answer your questions to the best of my abilities.

Assuming you have a Pensieve, I could send you a vial of memories of me tripping the Treasury Department employees.

Mastering Episkey after only a year of magical training is an impressive feat. You should be proud of yourself. Nevertheless, your comment has left me somewhat concerned. What sort of creatures does Mr. Scamander carry around with himself that would warrant a frequent use of a healing spell like Episkey? I hope you are safe.

You are right, it has been nearly a year since we began our correspondence. I should be grateful my healer suggested I write to you. Your letters always brighten my day.

Yours,

Percival

PS: This is good news, because we will need proof that you are completely free of the Obscurus. Nevertheless, I find I do not want to wait so long to meet you. We might be able to meet in wizarding London, if you want to? I could easily disguise it as a meeting with the head of the British DMLE (who, conveniently, is Mr. Scamander’s brother as well as an old friend of mine) to discuss the terms of Grindelwald’s complicated extradition process.

 

* * *

 

January 18, 1928

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

The book raised a lot of questions, and I am certain I didn't grasp it all, but the biggest question I had, was if it's meant to seem like Basil is in love with with Dorian? It has taken me the better part of the day to actually write that down. I hope I'm brave enough to send this, and not start the letter over.

I would like to see a vial of those memories. Maybe I could send you one from when I've tended to the Occamies, or something else. I have mostly been using the pensieve for some of my more...difficult memories but I have plenty of happy ones I could send you.

I'm safe, there's no need to worry. Some of Mr. Scamander's creatures just get a little excited, at times, but I've never suffered anything worse than minor scrapes. Working with them can't be any more dangerous than your work.

I am glad to hear that. Your letters always brighten my day, too.

Yours,

Credence

P.S. There is nothing I would like more than to meet in London. I will tell Mr. Scamander, and I am certain we will be able to get there whenever is convenient for you.

 

* * *

 

January 25, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

The novel can certainly be interpreted that way. I understand it caused a bit of a  scandal among the No-Majs at the time of its publication. Taking your No-Maj upbringing into account, I can imagine the nature of Basil’s feelings for Dorian caught you off guard. In this context, you should know that same-sex relationships are not met with scorn in the wizarding world, but are thought of as completely normal.

I have included a vial of memories, like you asked, and in turn would very much like to have some of your memories. Besides learning more about your daily life, I am especially interested in seeing the interior of Mr. Scamander’s suitcase. So far, it has only been described to me by the Goldstein sisters and Mr. Kowalski - it sounds like it is a marvel of modern magic.

Regarding my safety, I can assure you that my professional life does not get much more exciting than doing paperwork these days.

Yours,

Percival

PS: In that case, I will immediately send a letter to Theseus!

 

* * *

 

February 1, 1928

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

Thank-you for answering my question. It may seem strange, because I have lived in the wizarding world for over a year, now, but I didn't know that. I have wanted to ask Mr. Scamander for some time already, but have never been able to find the words. Looking back, I think we may have met two men who were a couple, but, again, I didn't want to ask. It is a relief to have my question answered without having had to ask it.

I enjoyed watching your vial of memories. I haven't laughed that hard in...well, I'm not sure I ever have. I have sent some of my own memories of Mr. Scamander's suitcase. Though I am still new to this world, it is easily one of my favourite magical things that I have encountered.

Perhaps it is selfish to say so, but I am almost happy to read that paperwork is as dangerous as your job gets. But I also think it must be frustrating for you, and I don't like to think that you are unhappy in your work.

Yours,

Credence

P.S. I hope Mr. Scamander - Theseus, not Newt - is able to organise something soon.

 

* * *

 

February 8, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

First of all, I have received a reply from Theseus and we have decided that the best possible time for us to meet would be the first week of April. Please let me know if this is acceptable to you.

I am glad my memories made you laugh. I have just had a look at your memories as well before I started writing this letter. While I was startled to discover that Mr. Scamander apparently keeps a fully grown Nundu in his suitcase, I have to admit that the suitcase is every bit as marvelous as I have been led to believe. It is not hard to imagine why you would like traveling with Mr. Scamander.

Your concerns about me enjoying work are touching, but I always knew I would not be able to do field work forever. As it is, my retirement from it has come a bit earlier than expected, however, you do not need to worry about me being bored. These days, I compensate for the lack of field work by training junior aurors. It is always satisfying to take some over-confident bigheads fresh out of Ilvermorny down a few notches.

Lastly, I am relieved I could clear up any confusion the book might have caused. I would like to apologize in advance if this is too personal, but I have the impression that your question was not just about the book. I would like to remind you once again of what I said regarding same-sex relationships; they are completely accepted among wizarding folk. If they were not, I would have hardly been able to succeed in occupying a high office within MACUSA, while being open about my own relationships.

Remember that you may ask me anything and I will do my best to answer each and every question you might have.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

 

February 15, 1928

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

The first week of April will be perfect. I am eager for the next month and a half to pass by until then.

Perhaps, when we meet in April, you will be able to see inside Mr. Scamander's suitcase for yourself. If you wish, I would be happy to show you around and introduce you to some of the creatures. Mr. Scamander found a mate for the Erumpent while we were in Africa some time back (I am sure you’ve heard about the Erumpent fiasco in Central Park) and there is now a baby Erumpent stomping around the menagerie. She’s quite the handful, but she’s adorable. I think you would like her. (Her name is Matilda.)

I am glad that you are able to find something that makes up for not being able to do fieldwork, anymore. Training junior aurors sounds very important, but won’t you get in trouble if you are rude to them?

You are right that my question was not just about the book. I suppose it is obvious that I was thinking about myself, and my own nature. Despite your reassurance, and what you wrote about yourself, it was difficult to write that. It has been another part of myself I have had to hide my whole life. You are the first person I have ever told; I am glad it was you. I don't have any other questions, right now, but I will remember that, for the future. Thank-you. 

  
Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

February 22, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I have read and re-read the last paragraph of your letter numerous times and I am so proud of you for being able to accept this part of yourself. Just like magic, your desires should not be kept hidden or suppressed. Nevertheless, you may have my word that I will not pass this knowledge on to anyone without your explicit permission.

Naturally, I would never deny a guided tour through Newt Scamander’s suitcase/animal reserve, especially not if you offered to be my tour guide. I would like to meet little Matilda, too. Of course I have heard of the Erumpent fiasco, in fact, I have been told all about it by Mr. Kowalski. (He once mentioned the words ‘mating dance’ in that context and had a laughing fit afterwards. I suppose I shall have to ask Mr. Scamander when I meet him.)

I feel much the same way regarding our meeting, although I will confess I am also somewhat nervous. What if we meet and you discover I am nothing but an old bore who is not worth your time? Perhaps it sounds foolish, but I very much hope the connection we built through our correspondence will become an actual friendship. I would hate to not meet your expectations once you meet me in person for the first time.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

  
February 29, 1928

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

  
  


Dear Percival,

Thank-you for saying you are proud of me. I don't quite know how to respond. But your words have meant more than you could know.

I could never think of you as an 'old bore'. I have no doubt that any expectations I have of you will be met, and exceeded. But I, too, have worried I may not meet your expectations. Some days, I can't imagine why you find my letters, or what I have to say, interesting, but I am glad that we are friends. And I know that I will continue to think of you as such, long after we have met.

Yours,

Credence

P.S. Please forgive the shorter reply. I am still a little overwhelmed, and it has taken most of the day to write this much.

 

* * *

 

March 6, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

You just need some time to come to terms with that particular part of yourself, I suppose. Being overwhelmed is a completely natural reaction. Rest assured that you have my complete support in all your decisions.

Credence, each and every one of your letters brings me joy, no matter how much or little you write. I have just returned from an exhausting emergency meeting with the President and seeing your letter on my desk has brightened my day considerably.

As for our meeting, I can hardly believe that we will be able to spend time with each other in less than a month. There is no need to worry on your part - as far as I can tell from your letters and the memories you sent me, you are a lovely person. I am looking forward to meeting you in person and I am honored to have you call me your friend.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

 

March 13, 1928

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

  
  


Dear Percival,

Knowing I have your support means more to me than I could put into words. So, I won't try, but I will thank you, again. And I will forever be glad that you sent me a copy of ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’. 

I'm sorry your meeting was exhausting. An emergency meeting sounds important. Can I ask what it was about, or am I being nosey? But I am glad my letter brightened your day. I'm sure I have said this before, but yours always brighten mine.

It is only three weeks, now, until we will meet in person. It doesn't seem real. I'm not sure I will believe it until you're standing in front of me. Until then, I have your letters, which are the next best thing.

To distract myself from watching the calendar, I have increased my magic lessons. Mr. Scamander seems impressed by my progress and says that I am surpassing what most second year students can do. I'm not sure where the wizarding world stands on sin, but I am proud of myself and can't find it in me to be ashamed of that.

Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

March 20, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

You are most welcome. If I had known the simple act of sending you a book would help you so much, I would have sent you a copy sooner.

You are not being nosey at all, although I admit I find it surprising you are interested in my work. I specifically did not mention details in my last letter, because I did not want to bore you. To answer your question: A wizard had been caught selling large amounts of giggle water to the owners of No-Maj speakeasies. We were discussing ways of tracking down the giggle water to prevent the exposure of the wizarding community.

Even though I have received a letter from Theseus a few days ago, confirming the exact details of our meeting, I cannot quite believe we will be able to see each other, either. Yes, I have your letters and your photographs, but I still feel somewhat unprepared for London. It seems I am looking forward to it to such a degree that the lines between pleasant anticipation and apprehension are starting to blur. I admit, I thought feelings of that kind were a relic of my youth, never to return again...but that is neither here nor there.

While I am no philosopher and I would never claim to understand the No-Maj concept of sin, I believe there is nothing wrong in being proud of your achievements, Credence. You have worked hard and have come a long way. I am certainly proud of you, too.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

March 27, 1928

 

To Mr. Percival Graves

MACUSA Headquarters, NYC, NY

 

Dear Percival,

Your work is part of your life, so of course I am interested. Does that happen a lot: wizards trying to sell magical things to No-Majes? I've never tried giggle water. I am still a little wary of alcohol, though I have found Firewhisky can be pleasant in very small quantities.

It is less than a week, now, until we will meet. This will be the last letter shared between us before then, and I hope it finds you well. I admit, that I don't feel entirely prepared, either. I'm sorry that you've felt apprehensive. But I understand – I've found it more and more difficult to concentrate on my work as the days pass by.

Thank-you, Percival. It is one thing to be proud of myself, but to know someone else is proud of me, feels quite different. In a good way, of course. Maybe I can show you some of what I've learnt, if that is not strange.

Yours,

Credence

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, please let us know in the comments <3
> 
> You can find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Chapter 5

April 5, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I imagine you will be surprised once you see the date on this letter. Yes, it seems superfluous to begin a letter now, when we’ve just said our goodbyes earlier today, but I feel compelled to write to you. Is it strange to say I miss you? The time we spent together in London was wonderful, but it seems to have passed in the blink of an eye.

It will take me some time to get used to having to wait so long for a reply from you. If only we did not have to hide and you were free to visit me in the States anytime you wanted…

I find myself thinking back to how you showed me around the suitcase and the Niffler tried to filch my cufflinks, as well as the way you managed to immobilize it. I forgot to tell you, then, but you use magic as easily and intuitively as someone who grew up with it. It was a delight to watch you cast spells. You are either very talented or a diligent student - knowing you, it seems to be a combination of the two.

Before I end this letter, I wanted to ask whether you would like to meet again at some point? I know I would like to see you again soon.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

April 5 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

As you can see by the date, I am writing this letter on the same night we parted ways. I just couldn't wait. The clock tells me it is only four hours since we saw each other, but it already feels like months.

I am still thinking of the dinner we shared, earlier tonight. I can write, without hesitation, that I never wanted it to end. It is a shame Mr. Scamander and his brother couldn't join us, after all, but it was nice to spend some time alone with you. When we first met, at the Leaky Cauldron, I was so nervous I wasn't sure I'd be able to speak at all. But it was as easy to talk with you, in person, as it is in our letters. I already wish to hear your voice again.

I hope you enjoyed your tour of Mr. Scamander's suitcase. Matilda seemed to take quite the shine to you! I think she may be pining after you, already.

As many great things as I have seen in my travels with Mr. Scamander, these past days with you in London have been better than any of them. I hope we will be able to see each other again, soon.

Yours,

Credence

P.S. Thank-you, once again, for the books you bought me at Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't necessary, like I said at the store, though it is appreciated. I have already started reading ‘Frankenstein’ and it looks very interesting.

 

* * *

 

April 12, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I will admit, I had a good laugh when I realized you also chose to write me a letter so soon after we parted ways. You will be just as stunned as I was, then, when you receive my letter from a week ago.

It is safe to say I have never been the object of an Erumpent’s affections before - at last, something I have in common with Mr. Kowalski. If little Matilda already misses me, we will have to start arranging another meeting, so I may visit her again soon.

I am glad you are enjoying Frankenstein, although the plot is so somber. When I first read the novel, I remember I was outraged by Frankenstein’s behavior and pitied the monster. I would love to hear your thoughts, if you would like to share them with me.

The dinner is among my fondest memories, too, although I noticed the waiter kept sending miffed looks in my direction whenever you weren’t looking. If the Scamander brothers had been able to join us for dinner, we would have surely presented a different picture. He must have misinterpreted the situation, and asked himself what a lovely young man like you was doing with me...but I do not want to burden you with my insecurities.

I would love to schedule our next meeting as soon as possible, but it may be some months before I can claim I need to visit Theseus in London again, and I do not dare to make any promises now. As soon as I know more, I will write you a letter about possible dates.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

April 19, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

How funny that we both wrote each other letters at the same time! I was definitely surprised to receive both of yours, but it was a happy surprise. Two letters at once might spoil me, though, when I go back to receiving only one at a time. (I am, of course, not serious – even the shortest letter from you would never disappoint me.)

I miss you, as well, so I don't think it was strange of you to write that. But I am glad you wrote it first, as I felt too awkward to admit it, myself. The time in London did pass quickly, didn't it? I am coming to realise that good times always seem to.

I want to apologise again for the Niffler – he causes no end of mischief. But thank-you for your kind words about the way I do magic. Some days, I feel like I am not making the progress I want to, but your words have been very reassuring.

I will gladly share my thoughts on ‘Frankenstein’ with you. I am currently at the part where the monster approaches Frankenstein and persuades him to create a companion for him. Frankenstein seems a very irresponsible man, trying to escape the consequences of his actions. And I, too, pity the monster. Or, it may be more accurate to say, I understand his loneliness and isolation. Reading the book has brought back many memories for me, of what I did when infected with the Obscurus. It is still upsetting to think of, and always will be, but not so difficult as it would have been a year ago.

Forgive me if I misunderstood, but did you mean you think the waiter thought we were...on a date? I don't know what you would have to be insecure about. I am sure, if he was thinking anything, it was to wonder what you would be doing with me. How someone as refined as you could spend time with someone so clumsy, like me.

Matilda would love to see you again as, of course, would I. Hopefully it won't be another year of writing letters before we are able to meet for a second time. I don't suppose you could have business in another country, could you?

Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

April 26, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

Do you want me to write letters more often? I would write to you each day, if it would amuse you, but I fear I can’t spare that many owls.

We are friends, are we not? It is not strange to miss a friend, I believe. It would have never occurred to me to think of it as awkward, had you written it in your first letter already.

The Niffler, I can assure you, was not a problem and I stand by what I said about your spellcasting - watching you, I could hardly believe you were only in your second year of magical training. Still, it is normal to struggle. For example, I had an unbelievably hard time learning to produce a corporeal Patronus. I only learned how to correctly cast the charm a few days before the Auror training entrance exam, for which it is a requirement.

To read that you identify with the monster is painful, but I can understand why you would do so. It is comforting, however, to know that you are beginning to heal.

You did not misunderstand, I am almost sure that the waiter thought of us as such.

Credence, you are many things, but clumsy is not one of them. You are sweet, clever and very caring. Any man who will be allowed to take you on real, actual dates is going to be lucky, indeed.

I do not think I could endure another year of writing letters and not seeing you. Your remark made me think of something - there will be an international conference held in Berlin in the middle of July. It is going to last a week and while I will be busy during the day, I will be free in the evenings. We would have to be discreet, of course, but if you believe you could make it there, I would be delighted.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

May 2, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

You don't have to write me more letters. Not that I wouldn't like more, but I don't want to inconvenience you. As you have said before, if only there were a quicker way for us to communicate. Or if I could learn to be more patient while waiting for your letters.

Thank-you, again, for what you have written about my spellcasting. It is a comfort to know that you have struggled, at times, too. I suppose, as you said, everyone does. Is it too personal to ask what your Patronus is? I am very curious about the Patronus spell.

I appreciate the compliments. There hasn't been much time for romance, or anything like that. The number of men I can be open with is quite small – as you know, because of my past – and I am not sure it would be fair to date someone, if I could not be completely honest with him. At this point, I can only think of one man I’d want to go on a date with, but I’m too scared to tell him.

I couldn't endure another year of letters without seeing you, either. But I have asked Mr. Scamander, and he thinks we should be able to make it to Berlin at that time. Two months still seem like an unbearably long time to wait, though.

Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

May 11, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

Unfortunately, intercontinental Floo calls are all supervised by MACUSA. It is a shame magic interferes with so many No-Maj inventions, otherwise we could perhaps use telephones to communicate. Unless a particularly gifted witch or wizard invents a magical version of the telephone, I fear letters are our best bet if we want to stay in touch.

No, your question is not too personal. Were you, by any chance, worried about being nosey again?

My Patronus takes the form of a mountain lion. “Patronus” is the Latin word for “guardian” and the incantation is “Expecto Patronum”. The charm is usually used against Dementors, but it can also be used effectively against Boggarts and certain curses that manipulate emotions. Theseus has told me the Department of Mysteries at the British Ministry is currently researching whether a Patronus Charm can be used to counteract the Imperius Curse, but frankly, I am skeptical.

To summon the Patronus, you must concentrate on your happiest memory and channel that happiness into magic. It is a highly advanced form of defensive magic, so should you try to cast the charm, please do not be discouraged if you are not successful.

It is commendable that you want to be honest with a potential partner. Trust comes with honesty and is the foundation of every strong and healthy relationship. However, I am not surprised you feel scared. Confessing one’s feelings is daunting, I understand that perhaps better than you might imagine. I also believe I know which man you meant in particular. I suppose it is quite natural that you have taken a shine to him, since you have been traveling the world with him and he has been teaching you magic.

Yours,

Percival

PS: Regarding our meeting in Berlin, I have been informed I will be staying in the magical tract of the Hotel Adlon from July 14 until July 20. The address is “Unter den Linden, 77”. (By the way, that is German for “Underneath the Limetrees”. A rather nice-sounding name for a street, I think.)

 

* * *

 

May 18, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

That is a pity. I would love to hear your voice, more often. But, as I have said, your letters are a great comfort, all the same.

A mountain lion sounds impressive. I looked up a picture of one and they are very beautiful animals. Mr. Scamander has told me a little of the patronus spell, but not much, yet. We have, thankfully, not encountered any Boggarts on our travels. I don't think I would want to know what form one would take for me, but I can make some guesses.

As for casting a Patronus, I would rather wait until I have mastered some other forms of defensive magic. But, whenever I attempt it, I will keep what you said in mind.

I do admire Mr. Scamander, greatly – I don't know what would have happened to me without him. But I know that he's still stuck on Miss Tina and that he and I are only friends.

I recently finished ‘Frankenstein’, and it reminded me that I never responded to what you wrote, previously. It is hard not to identify with the monster, as I said. Despite the acts of violence he committed, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. As I wrote in my earlier letter, I thought of everything I did while infected by the Obscurus. But I also wondered what I could have become, had I not found friendship and a home of sorts. I wonder who my Frankenstein is?

Sorry, it is late as I write this letter and I am feeling a little...I'm not sure what the word is. Not quite sad. Reflective, maybe. I think I will go to bed, and start on one of the other novels you bought me: ‘The Murder of Roger Ackroyd’. I've never read a mystery before.

Yours,

Credence

P.S. That sounds perfect. We can easily make it to Berlin, at that time, for the whole week. I am already looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

May 26, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

Since you wrote you would like to hear my voice more often, I thought about sending you a few phials of memories. I did not know which ones you might find interesting, except perhaps a couple of memories from my Ilvermorny days, but I chose not to send them. I doubt you would have liked me very much. I am ashamed to admit it, but I was quite conceited and presumptuous in my adolescence.

I certainly hope you will not have to face a Boggart. They are nasty little pests, and their abilities are especially insidious because the more trauma someone has experienced, the more dangerous an encounter with a Boggart will be. I would not want to encounter one, either, since I fear our Boggarts might take similar shapes.

I am aware of the nature of Mr. Scamander’s feelings for Tina Goldstein, and I also know that his feelings are reciprocated. While I am happy for them, I am very sorry that you find yourself in this difficult situation. As of late, I have come to believe that hardly anything feels as cruel as unrequited love. I wish I could write something to ease your pain, but I cannot seem to find the right words.

I have told you before that you are not to blame for the crimes the Obscurus committed. You were a victim of extremely unfortunate circumstances. To be quite honest, I do not want to think about what might have happened, had things gone only slightly different back in New York. I am grateful that you have survived, are free of the Obscurus and are able to find happiness.

Forgive me, this letter sounds bleak so far. I have already been busy preparing for the conference. I do not think I mentioned the topic yet - the purpose of the conference is to discuss ways to deal with Grindelwald followers who are still at large, so you can imagine that this topic takes it out of me. (Rumor has it some of his most influential supporters have found shelter in various South American countries, but as of now, we do not have proof). At least I can look forward to spending the evenings with you. The Berlin nightlife is said to be spectacular, the No-Maj kind even more so than the magical, if you can believe it. I should brush up on my German, I suppose, so we will be able to get around the city without any problems.

I must confess, I have not read this particular novel yet, although I know I should read more contemporary literature. Let me know if you recommend the novel, please. I trust your judgement.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

June 2, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I would find any memories you sent me interesting, I'm sure. I can't imagine you ever having been conceited, but I suppose we all change and grow. If you change your mind, I would love to see the memories. Otherwise, you could always send some more recent ones. But I will understand if you'd rather not send any.

I can guess the form you think your Boggart might take, which would be similar to mine. To be honest, I can think of at least three forms one might take for me. I'm not sure which of them would be worse.

Thank-you. I don't like to think of how things may have gone differently, either. For one, we would have never met. And I can't imagine my life without you in it.

Forgive me, I must not have been clear in my last letter. When I wrote that Newt, that is Mr. Scamander, and I are only friends, I meant that I only feel friendship toward him in return. He's not the man I was thinking of when I wrote of my feelings. But I am sorry you know the cruelty of unrequited love. Perhaps it is best we leave the subject of romance for the time **.**

I can understand why preparing for the conference has been difficult for you. And I am sorry to hear it. But I am glad that we will be able to spend more time, together. That, at least, is a blessing. I didn't know you spoke German. That will be handy. I confess, I know little of Berlin. We have been through Germany, but it was a brief trip and we didn't go to any of the cities. But I am happy to do whatever you think will be interesting.

Should we turn our letters to happier subjects? I don't mind, for myself, if we talk of more serious things. But if you would prefer to keep the topics brighter, then that is okay.

I read the novel in one sitting! I didn't sleep all night. I just couldn't put it down until I found out who the murderer was. I won't give anything away, but I definitely didn't see it coming. It pleases me to know you trust my judgement. And I would recommend the book. I'm sure, working in law enforcement, you would probably solve the mystery, though! I will certainly be reading more of Agatha Christie's work in the future.

Yours,

Credence

 

* * *

 

June 11, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

As you can see, I have enclosed a phial of memories this time. The content is not very exciting, it just shows the Goldstein sisters, Mr. Kowalski and me on a stroll through Central Park, where we also shared a picnic yesterday. I thought you might like to have the memories, since you said you miss New York and would like to see it again.

You would be wrong, I used to be very full of myself. That is why cocky Junior Aurors irritate me so much these days. They remind me too much of how I myself used to behave, so I try to teach them the lessons in humility I wish I had learned earlier in life, but I digress...

I appreciate you writing that you value my acquaintance. I am glad we are friends, too.

I do speak a bit of German, because I had a friend at Ilvermorny who spoke it and taught me the language. His name was Paul Fischer. Even though his name might suggest it, he was not related to Wilhelm Fischer, one of the Original Twelve. In fact, he was a first generation immigrant from Germany. We remained friends after graduation, too, but our friendship came to a rapid end when he fell in love with a No-Maj and even moved to Canada in order to be able to marry her. I was still in favor of Rappaport’s Law at the time and could not understand how he could even think of breaking this law, that seemed almost sacred to me. As you know, I have re-evaluated my opinions in the meantime and I am less than proud of my conduct towards him.

Perhaps I should try to write a letter to him and apologize, although it is probably too late to make any sort of amends after almost twenty years. What do you think?

I have already read the novel. It was a gripping read, just like you promised. Despite steps clearly taken to mislead the reader, a number of things did not add up and once Monsieur Poirot began explicitly stressing that everyone had something to hide, the identity of the murderer became very clear to me. At times, the character of Hercule Poirot reminded me of Julius Caesar, not only because of his shrewd mind, but also because of his disconcerting tendency to speak of himself in the third person. I am also certain I would never refer to myself as “Papa” or any such nickname, especially not when talking to potential suspects. Still, I can only wish some of my Aurors would have half the “little grey cells” he likes to mention so often.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

June 18, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves  
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

  
  
Dear Percival,  
  
Thank-you for sending those memories to me. It seems like you had a lovely time, together. It was good to hear your voice and, especially, your laugh. I hope that one day I will be able to join you all on a picnic in Central Park, when it is safe for me to return to the States.  
  
Speaking of travelling, we are currently back in Britain after having been to Japan. It was breathtaking there. Have you ever been?  I would like to return, one day, and stay longer. But we will be staying in Britain for some months – except for the trip to Berlin – as Mr. Scamander has been commissioned to help with the herd of Thestrals at Hogwarts. Mr. Dumbledore recommended him for the job and has also offered to tutor me while we stay, nearby, in Hogsmeade. I was a little nervous to meet him - Mr. Scamander speaks so highly of him - but he has been very kind. And I am looking forward to being in Hogsmeade for a while. I love travelling, but it will be nice to stay in one place for a little longer.  
  
I'm sorry you lost a friend over your beliefs. It is a shame that they can tear people apart, like that. I am still learning what it is to be a friend, so I'm not sure my advice will count for much, but if you feel the need to write to him, I see no harm in it. Perhaps you won't be able to make amends for what you did, but he may appreciate the gesture. And, if he can't forgive you, at least you will know you've tried.  
  
I am glad you enjoyed the novel, too; I knew you would guess the murderer. Poirot is a strange character. I'm not sure what I make of him, yet. But, fictional or real, you remain my favourite criminal investigator.  
  
Yours,  
  
Credence

 

* * *

 

June 25, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

Regarding your eventual return to the United States: It would be best to wait until President Picquery’s term ends in November, before we take any steps towards clearing your name. Unfortunately, I do not have the time to write an in-depth explanation of the current political climate, but we can discuss this in more detail when we meet.

In just under three weeks, we will see each other again. Can you believe it? The prospect of being able to spend time with you makes all the stressful preparations for the conference seem bearable.

Have you ever been to a movie theater, Credence? Mr. Kowalski convinced the Goldstein sisters and me to see a movie called “Sadie Thompson” and while I was not sure what to expect of that particular brand of No-Maj technology, the experience left me rather impressed. If you want to, we could perhaps go see a movie in Berlin, provided I find a spell to translate the titles into English for us.

No, I have not yet been to Japan, but I imagine it must be fascinating. I am glad you liked it there. Perhaps you could send me some of your favorite memories, so I could see the country for myself?

Mr. Dumbledore is a professor at Hogwarts, I take it? Theseus mentioned his name a couple of times, but I cannot seem to remember which subject he teaches. I am relieved you get along well with him and hope he will be able to help you in your studies. Naturally, as an American I feel compelled to point out that Ilvermorny is the superior school, but Hogwarts is not too bad, either, I admit. I hope you enjoy yourself during your stay there.

You do not need to worry, your advice is much appreciated and you are a wonderful friend. I shall begin writing a letter to Paul right after I finish this one. If he writes back, I will let you know.

I am under the impression that you do not know too many criminal investigators, so I do not have much competition, do I? Rest assured, though, that I certainly feel flattered.

Yours,

Percival

 

* * *

 

July 2, 1928  
To Mr. Percival Graves  
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,  
  
I'm glad that the thought of spending time with me can provide you comfort. I can't wait to see you, nor can I believe it has already been three months since we first met in London. In some ways, it feels like hardly any time has passed since then, but in others, it feels like years. I know that the next twelve days will pass far too slowly, though.  
  
I occasionally snuck into movie theatres, in New York, when I was meant to be handing out pamphlets. I wasn't brave enough to stay for long, or to go often – I actually haven't seen an entire picture – so I would love if we could see one, together, in Berlin.  
  
Yes, Mr. Dumbledore is a professor at Hogwarts – I'm sorry I didn't mention that. He teaches transfiguration. It was a subject I have struggled with, but with Mr. Dumbledore's help, I am finding it easier. Just today, I successfully cast the Avifors spell, which has troubled me since I started learning magic. I prefer transforming objects into animals, rather than the other way around. I was also allowed to try on the Hogwarts sorting hat. It told me I would suit Ravenclaw or Slytherin equally well. In the end, I didn’t need to give it a choice, as I obviously won’t be attending Hogwarts, but I am left wondering what I would choose, if I could. It may not surprise you to read this, but Mr. Scamander has told me that Hogwarts is the superior school.

You would like Japan, I'm sure. As the reason for our visit to Japan was a Hoo-hoo bird, I have sent some memories of it, and where it lives. The bird, and its home, are both very beautiful. Perhaps you know, but the Hoo-hoo is a breed of firebird, related to the Phoenix. Actually, I just recently met my first Phoenix, too! His name is Fawkes, and he belongs to Mr. Dumbledore. He is very impressive.  
Have you heard from Paul? I hope he will write back. But I am glad that you wrote to him, and that my advice could help in your decision.

You may think that I don’t know too many criminal investigators but, travelling with Mr. Scamander - who seems to attract trouble wherever he goes - I have met my fair share. So, it is more flattering than you think, when I said that you are my favourite.  
  
Yours,  
  
Credence

 

* * *

 

July 5, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

I apologize for not waiting until I received your reply. If I had waited any longer, this letter would not have reached you before we met in Berlin.

I have been thinking a lot about what you wrote in one of your letters, about wanting to be completely honest with a potential partner. It is with a heavy heart that I confess that I have not been totally honest with you for a few months already. You deserve no more lies and withheld information in your life. I would finally like to come clean with you.

Credence, I do not know when or how exactly it happened, but I have developed feelings for you which far surpass anything that could be described as friendship. To put it more clearly: I believe I have fallen in love with you.

Love letters usually involve fancy words, I believe, but I will refrain from using them, since I doubt they would be appreciated. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.

I am not going to be upset or angry, if you do not return my feelings. You should be with someone who can make you happy and give you the life you deserve, not with someone who has his fair share of demons to fight each day.

In the light of this revelation, I will understand if you do not want to meet me in Berlin anymore. On the 14th, I shall wait in the hotel lobby in the evening. If you do not come to see me, then, I will take the hint.

Yours always,

Percival

 

* * *

 

July 5, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

I am sorry to send two letters in a row, but I had to write this before we met. For some time now, I've been dropping hints, hoping you'd pick them up, like you did when we discussed 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. Then, I was too scared to write in plain words that I am attracted to men. Now, I've been too scared to admit I am attracted to one man in particular.

When I mentioned this before, you assumed I was writing of Mr. Scamander. I can understand how you would make that assumption, though it surprised me, because I've never thought of Newt that way. I admit, the misunderstanding was disheartening and the more hints I dropped that you didn't seem to get - or, perhaps you did, and were politely ignoring them to spare my feelings - the more I realised I would have to be brave and write this letter.

Only, now that I have put pen to paper, it is harder even than I imagined. I could write pages and pages of explanations without ever getting to the point. So I will just have to write it. It is you, Percival, for whom I have feelings. You I was writing of when I said there was only one man I want to go on a date with. This may not be the most poetic, nor the most romantic, confession ever committed to paper. It is as plain and simple as it is true.

Forgive me if my feelings are unwelcome; I hope that this doesn't put a strain on our friendship, or change your mind about meeting in Berlin. But I know that if we met, again, without my writing this, I may never be brave enough to tell you (it is almost impossible to imagine saying any of this to your face). This is the hardest letter, yet, I've had to write, but to not write it would be harder, still, I think.

I will understand, and not be surprised, if you do not return my feelings. I have pored over your letters, looking for any indication you may feel the same. Sometimes, I thought you might. But, as I have said before, friendship is new to me, and I only second guessed myself each time I thought I found a word, or a sentence, that might have meant you like me, too.

This letter is already quite long, and I think if I spend any longer on it, I may just end up burning it. So I will sign off, now, and hope that we can still be friends, if nothing else.

Yours,

Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met! They finally told each other! Huzzah :D We hope you like the chapter. And thanks for all the comments so far, folks! We're really happy you're enjoying this little fic :D
> 
> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Chapter 6

July 24, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

 

I told you that I would wait until I was back in Hogsmeade to write - so you would have something to look forward to when you return to New York - and I did, but it was difficult not to write you as soon as I was on the train. After we met, for the first time, I told you that our time in London had been the best of my life. But, though I will cherish our first meeting forever, spending the entire week with you in Berlin was even better **.** Especially knowing you return my feelings for you. (I still, sometimes, feel like your last letter is something I could only have dreamt!)

 

I cannot stop thinking of our last night, together in Berlin, and the kiss we shared. I didn't want to tell you then, because I was embarrassed, but that was my first kiss. Could you tell? Despite that, I can't say how happy it makes me that you were my first. It was worth waiting all those years, to kiss you in the moonlight by the Spree. But how am I meant to endure our time apart, now that I know what it is to kiss you?

 

It was the perfect end to the night, and I am glad that we waited, though I wanted to kiss you every day. I think I will have to extract the memories to look over in my pensieve because I don’t want to forget a single moment. From the dinner we shared at the fancy restaurant (I can’t spell the name!) in Winkelgasse to our walk along the river...it was all so romantic. Like something out of a moving picture! (Though, thankfully, not like the picture we saw at the Titaniapalast.)

 

As I write this letter, I am listening to the phonograph record you bought me. It will always make me think of you. I would say that I will play it when I miss you the most, but I think it would wear out within weeks, if I did that.

 

(Speaking of wearing out, thank-you, again, for teaching me the preservation spell, so that I could enchant your last letter - the one where you told me you’ve fallen in love with me. I want to keep it forever but I was worried it would fall apart with how many times I had taken it out and pored over it. But, now, I can read it again and again without having to worry. Did I tell you that I keep it in my jacket, so that it’s always with me?)

 

There is more that I want to tell you, even though we talked so much in Berlin. But all I really want to write is that I miss you, terribly, already. Our seven days together were wonderful, but they were not enough. When do you think we will be able to meet again?

 

Yours always,

 

Credence

 

P.S. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you.

* * *

August 1, 1927

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dearest Credence,

 

I confess, I, too, was tempted to pick up a pen and write to you as soon as I had portkeyed back to New York. You will not be surprised to read that I miss you dearly. The time we spent together was just long enough to get used to your company and to be deprived of it again is torturous. The week has been far too short, and I agree with you - how am I meant to concentrate on anything when I now know what it feels like to hold you in my arms and to kiss you?

 

It is understandable that you felt a little nervous, but I can assure you, there is no need. I dare say I am honored to have been your very first kiss and, of all the first kisses I ever had, this was by far the best.

 

We had the same idea - I have also extracted my memories, and watch them, whenever I miss you even more than usual. Except for our kiss, one of my favorite moments was the evening we spent at the “Dorian Gray”. Such a fitting name for a bar of that kind, don’t you agree? If I may say so, you were definitely not alone in interpreting the novel that way.

 

Yes, I would rather our experiences did not mirror the plot of “Spione”. Fritz Lang is certainly a talented director, but I would not like to be a character in one of his movies.

 

When I imagine you listening to the phonograph record, I cannot help but chuckle. I told you, the subject of the song is perhaps a bit ironic, considering our situation, but as you liked the song so much, I simply had to buy it for you. As you are worried about wearing it out, I should think the ‘Reparo’ charm works on records, too.

 

You are most welcome, the Stasis charm is a useful spell, and I have used it to preserve all the letters you sent me, too. I cannot keep any of your letters on my person, for obvious reasons. Knowing the letter means so much to you makes me wish I had written a more eloquent and romantic confession. I shall try to make up for it in subsequent letters, if you want me to, but, I am no poet, so the result might be somewhat stilted.

 

Forgive me, I know, I must sound strange. I have rarely felt so nervous when I wrote to you. Your letter is worded so beautifully, and, in return, mine sounds dull and tight-lipped. These days, I am unable to focus on my work, because, no matter the task at hand, my thoughts always return to you within a few minutes. Thankfully, my subordinates have so far been attributing my seeming absentmindedness to stress due to the upcoming election. Only Queenie Goldstein (she sends her regards, by the way) has expressed her sympathy, and remarked that Tina suffers in a similar fashion, because of her attachment to Mr. Scamander.

 

It pains me to end this letter with bad news, but it needs to be said: Frankly, I do not know when we can meet again. Not until the election in November, at least, since I am needed in New York and cannot afford to take any vacation days. Perhaps we will be able to arrange a meeting over Christmas and New Year’s?

 

I miss you and wish I could be with you.

 

Love,

 

Percival

* * *

August 8, 1927

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

 

Thank-you for reassuring me about the kiss. Was it really the best first kiss you've ever shared with someone? When you wrote ‘of all the first kisses’, do you mean there have been many others? You must have kissed a lot of people before me.

 

I am still a little embarrassed I didn't realise what kind of bar 'Dorian Gray' was until we were there. I did know bars like that exist, but I suppose I had forgotten. I felt so inelegant as you taught me to dance - another first I shared with you - but I often think of how it felt to be held in your arms. Though the dance floor was crowded, it felt like we were all alone.

 

Yes, I remember you telling me some of what the song means. You are hardly old, Percival, though I know you like to joke about it. (At least, I think you are joking – you can't believe I would think of you as old, or too old, can you?) Still, it is a pretty song, whatever it means.

 

You don't have to write your letters any differently. I love your letters because they sound like you. That is...I don't mean to say that you are dull or tight-lipped. You write beautifully. I don't need you to be a poet. Not that I've read much – well, any – poetry but I like the way you write, already. Sorry. I meant to compliment, and to reassure you, but I'm not sure it worked out so well.

 

It seems it is my turn to be nervous. It wasn't this bad writing the first letter back to you after our time in Berlin! But, now, I can't seem to find the words to write anything that I want to, and the words that are coming out seem all awkward and wrong.

 

I think it is because, in your letter, and in Berlin, you told me you've fallen in love with me. But I only said I am attracted to you, that I have feelings for you, that I like you. I never just said that I love you, which is what I meant. Realising it may be four months, or even more, before we see each other again, I wish I had been brave enough to tell you in person. I hope you know that's what I meant, even if I didn't say it in so many words.

 

While I am sorry that you can't concentrate on your work, I am glad to know I am not the only one who has been having difficulty in that regard. I have been trying to distract myself by helping Mr. Scamander, but half the time I seem to be causing more trouble than anything.

 

This may sound dramatic, but it is heartbreaking to know it may be at least four and a half months before we can see each other again. I’m not sure how I will survive that long without seeing you.

 

With love,

 

Credence

 

P.S. I forgot to tell you last time, but I thought you might like to know that the Tatzelwurm Mr. Scamander rescued is happily and safely settled in his menagerie.

* * *

August 15, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dearest Credence,

 

I trust you not to hold it against me, but I am not ashamed to admit that I got around a bit in my younger years. As for serious relationships, I had a few, but I cannot remember ever being as madly in love as I am with you, darling. It seemed as though you were insecure about your, pardon, relative lack of experience. However, I can assure you that I absolutely do not mind - it would make little difference to me if you had kissed five, fifty or even five hundred men before me. You absolutely do not need to worry about that.

 

As for the “Dorian Gray” bar, I was not aware of it either - I was planning to take you to a magical bar, but going to a No-Maj bar of this kind has been a “first” for me, too. I often think back to dancing with you, and as soon as it is possible for you to safely return to America, I would like to take you out for a night of dancing in Manhattan.

 

I do think about it. The age difference between us, I mean. It would not have affected me before my imprisonment, but ever since then, my self-esteem has not been the same. I suppose I do not want to be seen as a cradle robber.

 

I appreciate your compliments - they do reassure me, I promise. (Although I am relieved that you do not need me to be a poet. My past attempts at poetry have been embarrassing, to say the least.)

 

As for you not telling me you loved me in Berlin? I did not mind, and I had an inkling of the nature of your feelings for me, anyway. It does take a certain amount of bravery to confess your feelings in person. In a letter, it is perhaps easier, because you do not immediately receive the other person’s reaction. Then again, I have worried so much after sending my confession letter to you, so it might not be easier at all.

 

In other news, I received a reply from Paul Fischer a few days ago. He must have been surprised when he got my letter and, in his reply, he has been...suspicious of my motives for writing to him, that is probably the best way to put it. You and Paul both were wronged by Rappaport’s Law, and it becomes harder each day to continue to serve as Director of Magical Security, upholding this law.

 

I apologize, I must sound horribly morose. The truth is, I miss you and yearn for you more each day. I would give anything to have you here with me, and every day I am tempted to just hand in my resignation letter and travel to wherever you are right now.

 

Love,

 

Percival

* * *

August 22, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dear Percival,

 

As I'm sure you know, it was recently Miss Tina's birthday, and I realised I have never asked when your birthday is! I feel terrible. Even before our confessions, and the kiss we shared, we were friends. And shouldn't friends know each other's birthdays?

 

Maybe I didn't think to ask because I've never celebrated mine. I don't even know when it is, exactly. (Mary Lou made sure to remind me each year of the day she adopted me, so I could be grateful she took me in, but that's not a day I wish to remember, let alone celebrate). And Mr. Scamander was too distracted to remember his birthday, this year, so the topic hasn't come up since you and I started writing, until now. But I still feel guilty. I have sent a small surprise as a belated, or early, gift. I hope it can make up for my neglect **.**

 

I don't hold your past relationships against you, no matter how many there were. I only wondered how I could measure up, I suppose. You were right, that I felt insecure about my lack of experience, and, perhaps, a little jealous of anyone else who has got to kiss you in the past. Your words have been reassuring, though. I keep reading this sentence over, hardly believing my eyes: ‘I cannot remember ever being as madly in love as I am with you, darling’.

 

As for being seen as a cradle robber, does it matter so much what anyone else thinks? So long as we are happy, isn't that all that matters? And I am happy. More than I've ever been in my entire life. Though it is tinged with sadness, of course, that we cannot yet be together as often as I would like. (Which is always).

 

Well, now that you've mentioned past attempts at poetry, I'm intrigued! (Don't worry, I won't ask to see any of the poems, though, from what you wrote, I doubt you have copies, anymore).

 

I am glad you've heard from Paul, though I'm sorry he was suspicious of why you wrote to him. Do you think you will write to him, again?

 

While I would love nothing more than to see you, soon, I wouldn't want you to do anything you might regret. Especially not with your job. (I can't tell if you were serious about resigning or not). Still, I dream of the day we will see each other, again, or of different lives we might have had together. Does it sound foolish, to think of other worlds where we might have always been together, freely?

 

Love,

Credence

* * *

August 30, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My darling Credence,

 

I am more than a little embarrassed that I forgot to ask about your birthday, too! Usually, I do not celebrate mine, so it did not even occur to me mention my birthday. For your information, I was born on January 17, 1887.

 

Of course, I understand you feel no inclination to celebrate the day that woman took you in. Darling, I know you don’t like to talk about the past, but I need to ask you if you know whether you had magical or non-magical parents. If at least one of your parents was magical, there is a good chance that MACUSA has records of your birth and, by extension, your birthday. I cannot promise you any results, but I _can_ promise that I will do my best to discover your actual date of birth.

 

Thank you for the gift, I enjoyed it very much. It was an unexpected, but nonetheless pleasant surprise.

 

I have written to Paul again, but I do not think that he will write back. In his stead, I would probably feel suspicious, too, so I cannot judge him. It has been nearly twenty years since our falling-out, after all.

 

I also want nothing more than to spend every day with you, Credence. Additionally, you are right, the happiness I feel when I think of our time together easily outweighs my worries. As for caring about other people’s opinions, you are correct, too. On that note, I can actually send you a poem - it is, thankfully, not one of mine, but rather one of my favorite poems by the Roman poet Catullus. I hope you will like it just as much as I do.

 

_Let us live, my Lesbia, let us love, for the reprobation of soured age let us not care a sou. Suns can set and rise again; but to our brief light, when once it sets, there comes a never-ending night that must be passed in never-ending sleep. Give me then a thousand kisses, then a hundred, then another thousand, then a second hundred, then still another thousand, then one more hundred, then when we have had many a thousand, let us jostle them up, so that we may not keep count and no jealous-eyed person may envy us, knowing the number of our kisses._

 

Yours always,

 

Percival

* * *

September 7, 1928  
To Mr. Percival Graves   
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY 

Dearest Percival,  
  
I have written your birthday down on my calendar, so that I will not forget it. I am sure I won't, but I still wanted a note of it somewhere.   
  
I'm afraid I don't know anything about either of my parents. Grindelwald told me I had magical ancestry, when he had mistaken me for a squib, but I'm not sure I trust anything he told me. If he was telling the truth, then I suppose at least one of my parents must have been magical. That's all I know. And thank-you. I will understand if you can't discover my birthday, but knowing you will try is more than enough for me.   
  
I am glad you liked the gift. I have been anxious to know what you thought of it, since I sent it. At least I have four months to think of what to get you for your actual birthday.   
  
The poem is beautiful. Thank-you for sending it to me. Do you read a lot of poetry? I wonder how long it would take for us to share ‘one thousand kisses, then a hundred, then another thousand’ and so on? I’ve spent a lot of time imagining us sharing those kisses, lately. ****

Although I miss you terribly, I will admit that I have still found enjoyment in my work with Mr. Scamander. Just recently, I was allowed to ride a Thestral! They are surprisingly gentle creatures, if you know how to handle them well, and seem to like me, especially.  
  
With love,   
  
Credence   
  
P.S. I wanted to tell you that I love you calling me 'darling'.

* * *

September 14, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My darling,

 

I am determined to discover your birthday, one way or another. I got a large number of files from the MACUSA archives and, together with the Goldstein sisters and Mr. Kowalski, I am sorting through them in my spare time. Unfortunately, we have not been successful so far, but we have still a lot of files to go. If all else fails, there are certain rituals involving blood magic to discover your ancestry. These rituals were outlawed nearly a century ago and for good reason, however, if we do not find anything in the files and you really wish to know who your parents were, I could certainly make discreet arrangements.

 

Additionally, could you tell me what you want for your birthday, so I know what to get you once we know your date of birth? (If you already know what you want for Christmas, you can tell me that, too.)

 

I have mentioned the Presidential Elections before, and would now like to give you a quick overview of the candidates. Do not worry, I will not bore you with all the political details, but, as you know, the outcome of the election could affect our situation quite a lot.

 

The candidate of the more progressive faction is called Harriet Fontaine. (As you can tell from her name, she is a member of the Twelve.) She has repeatedly criticized President Picquery on the campaign trail, especially with regards to her handling of the Obscurus Incident of 1926, as it is starting to be called.

 

Cassius Burbage is the candidate of the conservative faction. Concerning the Obscurus, he has mentioned that he would have made the exact same decisions as President Picquery.

 

Naturally, it would be better for us if Harriet Fontaine were elected. Consequently, I have made a rather large donation to her campaign. Miss Fontaine seems to be more popular than Mr. Burbage, probably owing to the fact that she is a member of the Twelve. I know you are very critical of a handful of families having so much power within the structures of MACUSA, but in this context, this might work in our favor.

 

As for poetry: I enjoy poetry and prose equally. As you said you liked the Catullus poem, I have sent you the poetry collection from which I copied it. Concerning the kisses, I believe it would not take us long at all to reach that number. I cannot imagine I would ever tire of kissing you.

 

I am glad your work with the Thestrals brings you joy, but please darling, stay safe. Thestrals are supposed to be much faster than any broomstick on the market, or so I have heard. On second thought, I hope my concerns are not stifling or annoying you in any way - I do not want you to get hurt, but the last thing I want is for you to feel patronized.

 

Love,

 

Percival

* * *

September 21, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percival,

 

After I wrote about not knowing your birthday, I started to think about other things I don't know about you. For instance, I don't know what your home looks like. Would you describe it for me? I suppose Mr. Scamander's suitcase is my home, at the moment, and you have already seen that. Where I sleep is always changing, as you know, while we travel. Our rooms in Hogsmeade are quite nice, but inns and hotels all look alike after a while.

 

Thank-you, again, for your efforts to discover my birthday, and my ancestry. Please send my thanks to the Misses Goldstein and Mr. Kowalski, too. I can't say how much it means to me that they would help. I admit, I'm almost nervous to know who my parents might have been, if you can find out. I do want to know – more than I thought I did before you mentioned it – so I'm not sure why I should be nervous. It's silly. But, please, do not do anything dangerous to find out who they were. (Blood magic sounds incredibly dangerous.) Knowing where I came from would mean nothing if something happened to you.

 

All I want for my birthday, or Christmas, or any other day, is to see you again. I know that it may not be possible for some months, still, but I cannot think of anything I want more. I don't need presents, though I suspect you will still send something – I know I would – and so I will say that books are always a welcome gift. Or some small remembrance of you.

 

I appreciate being kept up to date on the elections. I’ve been trying to read about them in the wizarding newspapers, but I know too little of wizarding politics to fully understand the articles and opinion pieces, and to know which candidate might be the better option for us. I can only hope, with all my heart, that Harriet Fontaine is elected, then.

 

Thank-you for the poetry collection. I haven't had much time to read it over, so I won’t pick a favourite, but I have enjoyed the ones I’ve read, so far. I think some of the finer points of the words may be lost on me, but I like them all the same.

 

Your concern for me is not stifling or patronising, Percy. I like it, perhaps more than I should.

 

With love,

 

Credence

 

P.S. Is it okay that I called you ‘Percy’? I wrote it without thinking, and wasn’t sure whether I should leave it, or not.

* * *

September 28, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My dear, sweet darling,

 

Of course you can call me ‘Percy’. If it were anyone else, I would probably find it annoying, but, strangely, I quite like the name when you are the one to use it.

 

I tried to describe my apartment, but then I found a better solution. As you can see, I have enclosed a phial of memories. It is supposed to be the closest thing to a tour of my apartment that I can give you at this point. You know that I would like nothing more than to have you with me at all times.

 

Thank you for telling me. I can only say that, regarding presents, the same is true for me. So, I will do everything I can to arrange a meeting over Christmas and New Year’s. Perhaps we could meet in London again, if you want to? Until we meet again, I will try to think of more books you might like, or come up with some remembrance of me.

 

You are most welcome, although I am not surprised that the elections are difficult to follow. I have been working for the government for the better part of my life, and I hope I do not have to endure more of the candidates’ debates devolving into petty squabbles. Maybe I should stock up on Calming Draught until the election is decided.

 

I will pass on your regards and have you know that we will not need to resort to blood magic, after all. A few days ago, we finally found the correct file!

 

Let me summarize what we have been able to find out: Your mother was a witch and her name was Oona Dearborn. She was born in 1879, the child of a No-Maj couple and, at Ilvermorny, she was sorted into Horned Serpent House.

 

After graduation, Oona found work as a seamstress in the wizarding district of New York City. A couple of years later, Oona must have fallen in love with a No-Maj named Arthur Morgan, and on February 17, 1904, they had a child together by the name of Caradoc Dearborn. That was you.

 

MACUSA found out about the forbidden relationship just a few months later and Arthur was obliviated. The file then goes on to mention that Oona Dearborn died in 1908, while a dragon pox epidemic ravaged the city. Her neighbors were all No-Majs, and, after her death, they placed you in a No-Maj orphanage and you were adopted by Mary Lou Barebone not long afterwards. I still need to receive a reply from Ilvermorny, as to why you apparently did not get a letter, but I guess you were already suppressing your magic so much by the time you turned eleven, that the detection charms could no longer pick up on it.

 

This is all we have been able to find out, so far, but I have written to all my former Ilvermorny professors, asking if they have memories of your mother, and I plan to do the same with her former employers. As for your father, he was not mentioned in the file again, so he might still be alive, even though he no longer has memories of you or your mother. Undoing an obliviation after so much time has passed is incredibly tricky, but, if you want me to, I shall do everything in my power to learn his whereabouts.

 

I am so very sorry that I could not pass on any happier news regarding your family. Even though I know what it is like to lose your mother at a very young age, I can only imagine how you must feel now in the light of all these revelations and I wish I could be with you to offer you comfort. I have one last question, before I must end this letter and apparate to work: Do you still want to be called Credence Barebone, or should I start addressing you as Caradoc Dearborn?

 

A thousand kisses and all my love,

 

Percival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The record Percival bought for Credence (it's sung in German): [Nehm' Se n'Alten (Take an old guy)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2WonTtQqiQ)
> 
> almost-annette's humble attempt at translating the lyrics into English (sorry for my sloppy handwriting): [Take an old guy - lyrics translation](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lJoyC0TKCbAGb9uBmKLtkObXvA-mq9t-/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> The poetry collection Percival sent to Credence, so you can read it, too, if you want: [The Poems of Gaius Valerius Catullus](https://archive.org/details/poemsofgaiusvale00catuiala)
> 
> What is a [Tatzelwurm](http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Tatzelwurm)?
> 
> The Titania-Palast is really a cinema in Berlin. The ‘Dorian Gray’ did actually exist - it was one of the many gay bars in the Berlin of the Weimar Era. “Winkelgasse” is the name of the wizarding district of Berlin, and a little reference to the German translation of the Harry Potter novels, in which “Winkelgasse” is the name for Diagon Alley. 
> 
> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who left comments and/or kudos on the last chapter!

October 5, 1928

  
To Mr. Percival Graves

  
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY   
  


  
Dearest Percy,   
  
To say the contents of your letter were a surprise, a shock, would be an understatement. I didn't expect you to find any information so soon. Words can't express how grateful I am to you for doing this for me.   
  
But I am not sure how to feel about what you've found out. I am angry, and sad, and it has brought up the grief, the mourning for a life I should have had but never did. For the mother, and father, I never knew. It seems that Rappaport's Law has been a thorn in my side since I was born.    
  
Were there any photos of my mother in the files? I wish I could remember her. Oona is a beautiful name, isn't it? I had forgotten this, but when I was younger, I used to dream that my being put up for adoption was some terrible mistake, that my real mother would find me and take me away. It helped, for a while, until I realised that she was never coming for me. Now I know it's because she couldn't. I have long assumed her to be dead, of course, but to know that for certain is a different thing entirely. I am sorry you lost your mother when you were young, too. I didn't know that. I don't know anything about your family. I wish you could be here – I miss you more than ever.   
  
I'm not sure, yet, if I want you to look further into what happened to my father after he was obliviated. This is all so overwhelming. I need time to process what I already know. But thank-you. I hope you know how much this means to me.   
  
I looked up the name Caradoc and it seems that you and I both share names with King Arthur's knights of the Round Table. Thank-you for asking if I want to be addressed by Caradoc, now, but I don't think I'm ready to go by my birth name. Perhaps I never will be. Even though the name 'Credence' carries a lot of pain, it still feels like who I am.   
  
To end on a brighter note, I want to thank-you for the 'tour' of your apartment. I noticed you have a photo of me on your bedside table, and one on your desk – I have a framed one of you to help make whichever room I am in, at the time, feel like home. Your apartment is quite similar to how I imagined it would be; I wasn't surprised that you have a lot of books. It means everything to know that you want me with you at all times – I feel the same.   
  
All my love,

  
Credence    
  
P.S. Of course I want to meet in London, again. I want to see you anywhere. Everywhere. You must know that. Although, I'm sorry I am adding this as a post script – it is not an afterthought, at all. Seeing you again is on my mind at all times. But I am still so overwhelmed by finally knowing about my parents that I am finding it difficult to concentrate on writing. Forgive me if there is anything important that I haven't replied to.   
  
P.P.S. I love you, so very much.

* * *

October 13, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My precious Credence,

While I am happy that we could discover your parents, I would have liked nothing more than to deliver the news in person and offer you comfort. I want to be able to be with you whenever you need me, and, as much as I cherish our letters, they are only an imperfect substitute for your company. By the time this letter reaches you, I hope you have had time to process the information regarding your parents.

You are right about Rappaport’s Law. I do not know how I could support and enforce it in the past, without questioning it. There were no photographs in the file, otherwise I would have sent them to you right away. However, Queenie found a photograph of Oona in an old Ilvermorny yearbook a couple of days ago, and yesterday, I found a photograph which shows you and your mother in 1907. We also succeeded in finding a picture of your father, which we believe was taken around the time you were born. You have his eyes, I think, and his nose and mouth.

Additionally, I have received two letters from Ilvermorny professors, who remember your mother and kindly provided written accounts of her character. I will forward them to you, too. (If you read about how glad the professors are to assist MACUSA, do not pay it any mind, please. I pretended to need information regarding your mother’s character for a case.)

It makes me so sad to think of you, as a child, waiting for your mother. I just hope that you can finally find some closure now, even though it is bittersweet. I wish I could be with you, even more than usual.

Regarding my family: My mother, Emmeline Graves, died hours after giving birth to me and my father, Gondulphus Graves III, never forgave me. I was mostly raised by my paternal grandmother, Octavia Graves. While she was strict and it was important I abide by her rules, I always held her in high regard and valued her opinion very much. Unfortunately, she passed away two years ago, while I was held captive.

What a funny coincidence! I like to think we would make a fine pair of knights. I am happy to keep calling you “Credence”, then, but if you ever change your mind and want to use your birth name, you only need to let me know.

In my previous letter, I forgot to ask whether you like my apartment. I am not ashamed to admit that I have spent a lot of time thinking about sharing it with you.

I understand that your emotions were running high when you wrote this letter, but I do not think you forgot to reply to anything.

Additionally, I will start to organize a meeting in London, and write to you once I know more.

A thousand kisses,

Percival

PS: I love you just as much, darling.

* * *

October 20, 1928

  
To Mr. Percival Graves

  
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY   
  
  


Dearest Percy,   
  
I wish you could have told me in person, too. I long to see you, more and more, each day, and to be held by you, again. Your letters still brighten my day but, you are right, they are no substitute for being with you. In years to come, perhaps we will look back at this time with a bittersweet fondness but, for now, it is torturous.   
  
Thank-you so much, and thanks to Queenie, for finding the photographs. My mother was very beautiful, wasn't she? I can't describe how it felt to see the photograph of us together. (It is also the only photograph I have of myself as a child). And seeing my father was quite a shock. To see my features in someone else's face is so strange. Having this proof that my parents were real means so much to me. That sounds foolish, I know – of course they were real! I didn't come from nowhere, after all. But I have something tangible of them, now. Something more than half-formed thoughts in my mind. More than hopes and wishes.   
  
I think I alarmed Mr. Scamander when he found me crying over [the photographs (which are now safely tucked away in a new album](https://imgur.com/a/Nj4J8), along with the letters you forwarded. I was excited to read that my mother shared a similar knack for healing magic - even though I didn’t grow up with her, it seems we have that, at least, in common). I can't tell if they were tears of joy, or sadness, or maybe both. However, I have had time, since my last letter, to process what I now know about my parents, a little. You have already done so much for me, but I think I would like it if you could look more into what happened to my father, as you suggested, previously. Even if he doesn’t remember me, I just want to know if he’s still alive.   
  
I don't blame you for supporting Rappaport's Law, Percy. I have believed a great many things without questioning them, in my life. You must have thought it was the best thing for the magical community, at the time. It is hard not to hold anger toward the system as a whole, but I don't feel any for you.    
  
I am so sorry you never knew your mother. How could your father blame you for her death? That is so cruel. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate Grindelwald more, but to know that you were robbed of the chance to see your grandmother at the end has made me change my mind. I can't imagine how you must have felt. My heart breaks for you just to think about it.   
  
Your apartment is lovely. Do you really think about sharing it with me? I don't know what to say to that. (But, in case you think that means I don't want that too, I will tell you that I would love nothing more than to share it with you. I'm not sure how easy I would be to live with, though.)   
  
I cannot wait to see you again.   
  
All my love,   
  
Credence

* * *

October 27, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My sweet Credence,

In turn, I want nothing more than to see you again, to take you into my arms and tell you that I love you. Our letters are one of my most precious possessions, because we would have never fallen in love if it were not for our correspondence. At the same time, I abhor the letters - if you were free to come back to the States, we would not need to write them anymore.

As for the election, I am now fairly confident that Mrs. Fontaine will win, especially after Mr. Burbage made these outrageous statements in Chicago last Wednesday. I am sure it was reported even in the international newspapers. It has only strengthened my resolve not to work for a possible Burbage administration.

Finding photographs of your parents was the least we could do, darling, and I am glad they could bring you closure. You, of all people, would have deserved a happy childhood. Wishful thinking is no use, I know, and at least you have been able to overcome the pain of the past and are able to lead a happier life now.

I am sorry my last letter made you cry and, once again, I wish I could have told you in person, to comfort you and dry your tears.

That is such a nice detail about you and your mother’s magic. Talent for specific kinds of magic tends to run in the family. The Graves family has a particular knack for combative magic, for example. The Goldsteins are particularly adept at Legilimency (Tina is a strong Legilimens in her own right, even if she does not read minds intuitively), and the Scamanders are talented when it comes to Undetectable Extension Charms.

I will do everything I can to find out more about your father, and I will let you know immediately once I have any news.

Perhaps a quick word about my family: I had a falling out with my father some twenty years ago. Ever since then, we have rarely spoken to each other. I do not particularly want to recount what he said to me, at least not in a letter, since thinking about it is still painful, even after all these years. I hope you can understand that.

Concerning my grandmother, you should know that I have a portrait of her that I can talk to. It does not compare to having a discussion with the real person, but at least talking to the portrait could absolve me of some of my guilt and grief.

To end my letter on a brighter note, of course I think about living with you, and I cannot imagine you would be difficult to share an apartment with. Surely it cannot be more difficult than living alone, without you by my side, knowing you are on the other side of the world.

I miss you so much.

All my love,

Percival

* * *

November 4, 1928

  
To Mr. Percival Graves

  
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY   
  


Dearest Percy,  
  
Another Halloween has been and gone. Mr. Dumbledore invited us back to Hogwarts for the feast. (I’ve just realised that I never told you we finished our work at Hogwarts! I’ve been so distracted with how much I miss you, that I’ve neglected to tell you where I’ve been and what I’ve been doing). I’ve never seen anything like it, Percy. And the food was incredible. I have never eaten so much in my life.  
  
Is it strange to say that I think I will miss our letters, when we are able to be together? Not that I am not looking forward to that day, that I don't long for it, with all of my heart. But the thought of not exchanging letters is a little sad, somehow. Perhaps it is just because, as you said, without the letters we never would have fallen in love.  
  
It is a relief that you are certain Mrs. Fontaine will win. Not only for us, but it seems like she will lead wizarding America into a better future. Yes, I read all about Mr. Burbage's statements – I think the less written about those, the better. Even Mr. Scamander, who is usually quite unflappable, had some heated words to say about it!  
  
I never knew that talent for certain kinds of magic runs in families. It made me think of what I would have done, if I’d grown up with my parents. I think I might have wanted to become a healer, as I have a talent for it, and I like the idea of helping people.  
  
Of course I understand if you can't write about your falling out with your father. I would understand if you never told me, in person, in a letter, or any other way. I am sorry that you still carry that hurt and wish that I could ease it for you. However, I am glad you have the portrait of your grandmother, and that it allows you some comfort and closure to talk with her. I would love to meet her, sooner rather than later, though I am anxious about what she may think of me. I’ve never encountered a talking magical portrait before - they have them at Hogwarts, but I only saw the Great Hall when I was there.   
  
Oh, Percy, I hate to think of you living alone. Do you get terribly lonely? I do, and I, at least have Mr. Scamander and all of the creatures to keep me company. It doesn't seem right that I should still feel lonesome when I am rarely alone.

Recently, I started practicing the Patronus Charm, now that I have stronger, happier memories to draw from. So far, I haven’t been able to produce a corporeal Patronus, but the charm is strongest when I’m thinking of you. ****  
  
All my love,   
  
Credence

* * *

November 11, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dearest Credence,

I am sure you have read it in the newspapers already, but Harriet Fontaine has been elected. She will be inaugurated at the beginning of December. Mrs. Fontaine has announced that she wants to appoint a commission to investigate the Obscurus Incident once more. Perhaps the results of that investigation will help to influence public opinion, so that you may return to the United States as soon as possible.

(Additionally, after his spectacular loss, Cassius Burbage’s political career is as good as over. I cannot say I am unhappy to see him retire.)

I am glad you could celebrate Hallowe’en at Hogwarts, and that you had fun. Did you dress up? (The MACUSA Hallowe’en party was as tedious as ever.) Next year, hopefully we will be able to celebrate Hallowe’en together.

I understand that our letters are dear to you. I did not mean that I do not like writing to you. The letters are the reason we met, the reason we fell in love, and I will forever be grateful for that, since it was the best thing that could have happened to me. I just wish they were not the only means of communication currently available to us.

Pursuing a career as a healer could still be possible, if you really want to go into that field. Once your name is cleared, you are free to take the Ilvermorny exams any time, and, depending on the results, you can choose to apply for a spot in a healer training program.

Thank you for understanding my reluctance to write about my father. However, I do not want you to feel as though I am keeping secrets, and so I will have to be strong for a minute and write down what transpired that evening, two decades ago. A number of hurtful things were said, but after my father let it slip he wished my mother had survived instead of me, I could not stand to be in his presence any longer. I abruptly apparated away, so as to not give in and hurl an angry hex in his direction. I splinched myself since my emotions were in so much turmoil that I hardly concentrated on what I was doing - I had to regrow three of my toes and a fingertip. I already mentioned that I had never been very close with my father anyway, but that statement of his was the final straw and I have never forgiven him, nor has he given me any indication that he changed his mind over the years.

I have to confess, my grandmother (or rather, her portrait), already knows you, since I have told her about you and also showed her some of the photographs you sent me. She would like to meet you, too (she always wants to know whether I have already asked you to marry me, by the way).

As for feeling lonely: I miss you, too, all of the time. Loneliness has never bothered me before, and I have usually preferred to keep to myself, but, ever since I met you and fell for you, I’m consumed by yearning all of the time. The only remedy is your company. Christmas cannot come fast enough.

Producing a non-corporeal Patronus is an impressive feat of magic on its own, even more so since you only had two years of magical training. I would appreciate it, if you kept me updated on your progress! Regarding the strength of the charm, I have made the same observations - when I am thinking of you, successfully producing a corporeal Patronus is not difficult at all.

Darling, I love you more than you can imagine.

Eternally yours,

Percy

* * *

November 18, 1928

  
To Mr. Percival Graves

  
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY   
  
  


Dearest Percy,   
  
I was so relieved when I saw that Harriet Fontaine had been elected! And, yet, I have only grown more impatient with the news and the renewed hope it's brought me. I know these things take time, but I wish there were some kind of shortcut to take.

I did dress up - I went as a Pierrot. The costume was so comfortable it felt like I was wearing pyjamas! It allowed more eating room, too. Mr. Scamander didn’t dress up - at least, I don’t think he did. Whatever he was wearing looked the same as his usual clothes. Did you dress up, at all?   
  
I know you didn't mean that you don't like writing to me, Percy. I know our letters are as dear to you as they are to me. Each one is bittersweet, though, isn't it? Any missive from you fills me with joy, while increasing my longing to see you at the same time. My pile of cherished letters grows and grows as do the days between us.

****  
I didn’t know that being a healer was still possible for me. I confess, I haven’t thought much about what I might do, when I am able to settle, again. I have thought little beyond being with you, being able to see Miss Tina, again, and meet Miss Queenie and Mr. Kowalski. A career, outside of helping Mr. Scamander, hadn’t entered my mind. I will have to think about it.   
  
You don't have to thank me for understanding. And I would never feel like you are keeping secrets – not for something like this. There are many things I have not been able to write to you, about my own past, because it still hurts too much. What your father said to you was awful. I know how it feels to be hurt by a parent (Mary Lou may not have been my real mother, but she was still the only one I have known, or, at least, remember). I don't blame you for not forgiving him. I wouldn't be able to, either. I am furious and saddened to think of what he said to you. I wish I could hold you, right now.   
  
Forgive me for my ignorance, but I didn't know men could marry each other. It seems obvious, now, that I should have assumed they could after what you told me, but it never crossed my mind. I didn't know it was an option...for us. Is that something you want?

  
I believe I have come up with a solution to ease your loneliness while we are apart. But, you will have to wait to see what it is!   
  
There is just over a month, now, until Christmas. I believe it may be the longest of my life.   
  
I love you, too, of course.   
  
All my love, 

Credence  
  
P.S. Just before I sealed this letter, I was practising the patronus charm, again. I was thinking about you, about the moment I first read the words ‘I believe I have fallen in love with you’ in your letter, and I managed to produce a corporeal patronus! But I think I may have done something wrong, because it was a mountain lion, just like yours.  


* * *

November 25, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My dear darling,

Did you wear make-up, too, or just the costume? Do you have any photographs of you dressed up as Pierrot? I would have loved to see that, I think. Personally, I originally planned not to dress up at all. However, when I was about to leave the apartment, my eyes fell on my copy of “The Murder of Roger Ackroyd”, and I decided to dress up as Hercule Poirot. I used a hair-growing charm to magic up a fancy moustache for myself, and I spoke with a French accent, until I felt too silly.

Do you re-read the letters as often as I do (which is daily)? In a month, it will be Christmas, and we will be able to see each other. But it is still only a little over a week which we can spend together. While I am grateful for every moment of your company, I cannot wait for the day when we no longer have to hide the true extent of our feelings. I want the whole world to know that we love each other.

Of course you do not have to become a healer, if you do not want to. I just wanted to let you know that you could still fulfill that dream, even if you do not have a traditional magical education. You can try out as many or as few career paths as you like, once we are able to be together. Even then, you do not need to choose a career at all. MACUSA pays me very well, is what I am trying to say, and my salary would be more than enough to ensure that we can live comfortably.

I would have greatly appreciated an embrace, when I wrote the part about my father in my previous letter. Perhaps it will become easier to speak about the past, when we can talk in person whenever we want to. I understand how you feel, though. There are many things I have experienced during my imprisonment that I cannot bear to write down in a letter, either.

Yes, two wizards (and two witches, too) can marry each other. Credence, I am sure you know that I would never want to pressure you into anything you do not want. Since you sounded hesitant in your letter, I want to stress that we do not have to get married if you do not want to, no matter what my grandmother’s portrait thinks we ought to do. Regardless of whether we ever get married or not, I love you and nothing can change that.

Now, I am very curious and want to know what you have come up with. Could I at least have a little clue?

Concerning our Christmas meeting: Mr. Scamander will probably also be in London, won’t he? I have thought of asking Tina to accompany me, since I am sure they would want to see each other again, too.

Lastly, you did not do anything wrong when you cast your Patronus. Matching Patroni are rare, but they happen. According to lore, they are a symbol of true love.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

December 2, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

  
The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY   
  
  


Dearest Percy,   
  
Yes, I had my face all white, I painted my lips (red) and darkened my eyes, too. Oh, and I had a small, dark beauty mark on my cheek. Sadly, we didn't take any photographs but I have extracted a memory, for you, from when I was getting ready, so you will be able to see the costume and make-up. Oh, Percy, I'm happy you dressed up as Poirot! That would have been fun to see. (Did anyone know who you were?) You will have to give me your best impersonation at Christmas.   
  
I re-read your letters daily, too. Sometimes twice a day, or more. I am sure I know some by heart, and could recite them, for you, should you ask. I long for that day, too. I want nothing more than to always be at your side and for everyone to know of our love.   
  
The idea of being a healer has its appeal, I can't deny that. But I think there might be a great many things I would like to try, once I am able to. At present, I think focussing on finishing my magical training is my priority. I know that I want to pull my weight in our relationship - I don’t want to depend on you, completely. I hope you can understand that. However, your offer did make me think of something: what kind of charity work is there to do in the magical world? I know I want to help people, in some way. (Also, aren’t you worried people might think you’re my sugar daddy if I never work?)   
  
If only there were a way to send hugs via letters! (Of course, better still, if I could deliver it in person – only three weeks until I can). I think, or at least I hope, that speaking about these topics will be easier in person. Some things are easier to write, and some are easier to say.   
  
I'm sorry if I sounded hesitant – that wasn't my intention – but I was overwhelmed. As I wrote, not knowing it was an option for us, I obviously hadn't considered it for our future. I've never thought about marriage at all, really. But I like the idea, I think, of being married to you. Of being your husband.   
  
I suppose a clue wouldn't ruin the surprise too much, so I will say that I needed Newt's help with arranging it.   
  
Bringing Tina with you is a great idea! I know Newt would love to see Tina, though he has never said so. But I believe he misses her as much as I miss you.   
  
Thank-you for explaining about matching patroni. I actually researched them, after I sent my letter, and read that piece of lore, too. I didn't need a symbol to know this is true love, but, knowing what it is said to mean, it pleases me that our patroni match.   
  
All my love,

  
Credence

* * *

December 9, 1928

 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

Thank you very much for the memories - you looked stunning, of course. Do you know the No-Maj fairytale Snow White? Your make-up fit that color scheme very well. But, please, send a warning next time if you’re going to send me memories in which you’re not fully dressed. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

Most people at the party did not know who I was - I imagine they simply thought I had gone mad. I imagine you will be quite amused to read that, of all people, Harriet Fontaine (who was dressed up as the goddess Nike, by the way), recognized that I had dressed up as Monsieur Poirot. We had a pleasant conversation about No-Maj literature after that.

Darling, I promise I will do everything I can, so we may be able to show the world that we belong together. In just two short weeks, we will be able to meet again. I have no words to express how much I long for your company. I will be staying at an inn in Diagon Alley that is called Merlin’s Oak. (I have been told it offers more comfortable accommodation than the Leaky Cauldron, even though it is not nearly as nice as the Adlon in Berlin. Well, I suppose that is Wizarding London for you.)

Naturally, you can try every career you like, as I wrote in my previous letter. Regarding charity work, off the top of my head, I can think of the Biróg society, which helps No-Maj born witches and wizards to integrate themselves into the magical society, especially during their first few years at Ilvermorny.

As for me being perceived as your ‘sugar daddy’, no, I am actually not worried at all. Our connection is deeper than money could ever bring about and we both know that. And weren’t you the one to tell me: ‘Does it matter so much what anyone else thinks? So long as we are happy, isn’t that all that matters?’

With time, I believe, all these horrible things will become easier to talk about. Once we are able to spend more time with each other and not have to wait about a week for a letter, I think it will become easier to open up about these things for me.

Well, I like the thought of being  _ your _ husband quite a lot, too, but I do not think this is a discussion we should have in letter form. We can discuss this in depth in London, if you want to.

For the sake of all of us, I hope it is not an illegal beast?

Tina was very enthusiastic and excited when I told her of the possibility of meeting Newt and you in London. Perhaps we can even go on double dates?

All my love,

Percy

* * *

 

December 16, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

Merlin's Oak, Diagon Alley, London

 

Dearest Percy,

Thank-you – I'm very flattered. My sister, Chastity, had a book of fairy tales she managed to hide away, and I would read them with her, sometimes, when we were younger. I enjoyed Snow White a great deal. And I didn't realise I had extracted that part of the memory. I'm so sorry and very embarrassed. (I hope, at least, it wasn't an unpleasant surprise to see).

I think I like Mrs Fontaine even more, now! I am amused, and also pleased, to know she recognised your costume.

It is only one week, now, until we will be together. I confess, the closer the day comes, the further away it feels! Newt and I have also booked rooms at Merlin's Oak. (I didn't want to be presumptuous, and you never mentioned anything about sharing, which is why I booked a separate room).

I’m sorry, Percy - I was only teasing with my ‘sugar daddy’ remark. I suppose it didn’t come across that way in my letter! I truly don’t care what anyone else thinks. And the Biróg society sounds interesting. I think I might like to look into that, at some point.

Of course I want to discuss the topic of marrying you. Since you brought it up I have thought of little else (except of how eager I am to see you, again). There are a great many things I can't wait to talk about with you.

I won’t say anything else about the present because I am likely to get excited and spoil the surprise completely.

Double dates sound perfect. I'm looking forward to spending time with Tina, as well. I'm a little nervous about meeting her, again. 

We are currently in Tibet, to help with some unrest with the local Yeti population. It's very beautiful, here. But, no matter how beautiful it is, wherever I am, there is always part of me that knows I would enjoy it more if you were with me. Do you think you would like to travel together, when we are able to? I am looking forward to settling down, but I believe I'll miss seeing the world, too.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

December 18, 1928

To Mr. Percival Graves

Merlin's Oak, Diagon Alley, London

 

Percy, I hardly know how to write this, but Newt and I are stuck in Tibet. The Yetis have revolted, and the government has blocked all means of leaving the country, magical or otherwise. There's no way we will be able to make it to London in time to meet you and Tina. Is there any chance you can stay longer? I can only hope that my writing is legible as my hand is shaking so much, right now. I miss you and I'm devastated we won't be able to spend Christmas together, after all.

I love you,

Credence

P.S. Tina will give you my present – Newt has, at least, been able to organise to get it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photos of Oona Dearborn and Arthur Morgan in Credence's album: <https://imgur.com/a/Nj4J8>
> 
>  
> 
> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time but it means you get one last chapter before the end of the year :D
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos so far <3

Dearest Percy,

I hope your like your present. His name is Basil. I’m not sure if that’s a silly name for a kneazle, and you can call him something else if you want, but I thought it suited him. And, I’m sure you realise, but it’s a reference to The Picture of Dorian Gray, which you gave me last Christmas. I can’t believe it’s been a whole year since then! Without the book, I never would have admitted my attraction to men, and we may never have fallen in love. Or, at least, may never have told each other.

I hope he can be a good companion for you, while you and I cannot be together. I can’t wait to be with you both.

Merry Christmas, my love.

Yours always,

Credence

* * *

Christmas Day, 1928

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Darling,

I am heartbroken that you cannot come to London after all. We waited so long for an opportunity to see each other again, and now that you are prevented from leaving the country, it truly feels as though malevolent forces are conspiring against us.

Please, do whatever is necessary to stay safe and, most importantly, under the radar. If violence should break out between the Yetis and the government forces, I do not want you to get caught in the crossfire. Tina and I are endlessly worried about both you and Newt. We spent about an hour or so alternately cursing the Yetis and the Tibetan government, until we realized that we were frightening Basil.

On that note, I would like to thank you for that present - I did not expect to be gifted a kneazle kitten, but I am incredibly grateful. Right now, he is the only thing that can cheer me up at least to some degree and distract me from how much I miss you. (I have already noticed that he has an affinity for rubbing himself against my shins - I suppose I am going to have to look up a spell for removing kneazle hair from my clothes.)

It is difficult for me to write the next paragraph. We have found out what happened to your father after he was obliviated, and I am afraid I do not have good news. You know that the last thing I want is to cause you more sadness, and I wanted to wait until I could tell you in person, so that at least I would be able to comfort you...but now, not knowing when we will be able to meet again, I have to write it down. Your father enlisted and joined the army in 1917. He was killed at Soissons, in Northern France, on July 20, 1918. (Jacob has informed me that he fought at that battle, too, but he did not meet your father.) I am so very sorry. I really hoped he would be still alive.

Tina just informed me that she fire-called MACUSA, asking whether we could prolong our stay in London, and, unfortunately, we will not be able to stay longer than we had originally intended.

One last thing, which might bring you at least some comfort: I have enclosed my Christmas present for you. As you will see, it is a locket, but it is more than just a simple piece of jewelry. Since you wrote that you would like some remembrance of me, I enchanted the locket. When you hold it in your hands and open it, it will show you pictures of the two of us together (for example, when we were dancing in Berlin). I hope you will like it as much as I like your present.

Stay safe, Credence, and know that I love you so very, very much.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

PS: While I was writing this letter, Basil curled up in my lap. He is purring rather loudly. I think that means he already likes me?

* * *

January 1, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

It's the first day of 1929 and, still, we are not together. It is hard to celebrate without you here, and while we are stuck in Tibet. I feel guilty for only thinking that the Yeti revolution has disrupted our plans, and not how it has affected the people here. There is so much turmoil. Before you worry, too much, Newt and I are safe with a local witch we have befriended, but are not yet able to leave.

I am very happy that you liked your gift and that Basil can bring you comfort. The breeder said he has a milder temperament than other kneazles and was more affectionate than they can be, so I thought he might be better suited to you **.**

Thank-you for looking into what happened to my father. I would be lying if I said I wasn't holding out hope that he would still be alive. It is crushing to read of his death. At least my mother was able to keep her memories of me until she died – my father had his son, and the woman he loved, taken from him. It's so cruel. And I will never know him. 

Between this and knowing you cannot stay in London longer, that the date of our next meeting is uncertain, it is a heavy start to the year.

But the locket is beautiful, Percy. Thank-you so much. What a wonderful gift. I have used it many times, already. I'll wear it, always. It has already brought me much comfort in these dark days. It is no substitute for you, or your embrace, of course. Nothing could be.

All my love,

Credence

P.S. I think it must! I'm not surprised. It would be impossible not to like you. Also, is it strange to be jealous of a kneazle kitten? I wish I could be curled up with you both.

* * *

January 8, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My precious Credence,

I am beyond relieved to know that you are safe. I was so worried that something might happen to you. Of course, I have tried to keep up with the developments in Tibet, and I can only hope that the situation will not escalate into a full-blown civil war.

Yes, I have noticed that Basil is very affectionate and he likes my apartment, too, I believe. As of now, he is still too young and small to hunt, but I have noticed that he is already taking an interest, so to speak, in the messenger pigeons I receive. (MACUSA uses pigeons for communication within New York City - they are much more inconspicuous than owls). 

I, too, hoped he would still be alive, and I am so sorry that I gave you another reason to grieve. For once, I wanted to be able to deliver happy news, but I just made you sad again.

Perhaps there is a chance for us to meet again relatively soon - we would have to be discreet, though, just like in Berlin. The ICW is going to hold an international conference in Melbourne at the beginning of February, and I am supposed to give a speech, there. If you could make it, I would be elated.

Thank you for telling me you like the locket - I was so nervous when I sent it, since we decided to discuss the possibility of marriage in person, and not via letter. I am glad it could bring you comfort, and, I confess I like thinking of you wearing my locket, perhaps more than I should.

I love you, 

Percy

PS: I wish you could be here, too.

* * *

January 15, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

Things have settled enough for us to leave Tibet. We are now in India and will be making our way through the country for a while. Hopefully, the situation in Tibet won't escalate, again, but if it does at least you will know we are not there.

It cheers me to know that Basil likes your apartment. I assume he is settling in well, then? Hopefully he doesn't get so attached to you that he becomes jealous of me when I am able to move back to New York! (And hopefully he won't start trying to play with the pigeons).

It's not your fault, Percy. Even if you gave me the sad news, it wasn't you who made me sad. You've gone to such lengths to bring me closure about my parents. I am thinking of going to Soissons, to visit my father’s resting place (or the closest he has to one) but I’m not sure. What do you think?

Of course I like the locket. I love it. At first, I was confused about its connection to our discussing marriage but Newt explained the wizarding custom of presenting jewellery when you intend to ask for someone's hand, so to speak. It's definitely your intention, then? Why did the Yetis have to revolt? You are right – this is not a discussion to have via letter. (Please rest assured that nothing I have to say on the matter will be negative).

As it is your birthday, soon, I have sent you a present. I’m sorry it won’t get to you until after your birthday. I borrowed your idea of a locket, but I don’t know how to enchant it the way you did mine, yet. I have put copies of the photographs of us inside of it, though. I hope you like it - I commissioned Dorji, the Tibetan witch Newt and I stayed with, to make it for you.

I will be in Melbourne in February, whatever it takes.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

January 22, 1929 

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Darling,

I am relieved to know you made it out of Tibet, safely. Here in the US, we are concerned that the Tibetan Yeti Revolt might act as a model for the American Bigfoot population. MACUSA has sent ambassadors to the Pacific Northwest, to negotiate with the leaders of the Bigfoot community.

Basil is settling in very well, thank you. He has also taken kindly to Tina and Jacob, but, for some reason, not to Queenie. She said that Basil can detect her perpetual legilimency - thus, he thinks Queenie is spying on us. We tried to explain that Queenie is a trusted friend, but he does not believe it, yet. As for him being jealous...well, his favorite sleeping spot does seem to be my bed, even though I bought a comfortable kneazle bed for him. For now, I solved the pigeon problem by transfiguring a handkerchief to look like a mouse and send it scurrying across the floor with a charm or two. He loves to chase it around the room and he leaves the messenger pigeons alone after that, probably because he is too tired.

First and foremost, whether you go to Soissons or not, it is your choice. If you go, please do not go alone - the battle sites of the Great War were incredibly gruesome. I have not been to war myself, but Theseus talks about it, sometimes, after he has a couple glasses of Firewhisky too many, and Jacob has also told stories which I would rather not repeat, here. However, if you think that it can bring you closure, then I would advise you to go.

I apologize, I ought to have explained the jewelry custom to you before I sent the locket. Of course that is my intention, I would not have sent the locket otherwise. Although, I suppose you could ask me, too, seeing as you sent me jewelry as well. Thank you for the present, I like it. I do not think I have seen Tibetan jewelry before - it is certainly very beautiful. If you should meet Dorji again, please tell her that I love the locket! As an extra security measure, I added an enchantment, so that it will only show the photographs of us when I am the one to hold it. If anyone else were to open the locket, they would see pictures of my grandmother and my mother.

I can hardly wait until we are able to meet in Melbourne. The conference starts at February 13 and will last five days, so that means we could celebrate your birthday together, if you want to?

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

January 29, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

Please let me know what happens with the Bigfoots – it would be awful to see a rift created between the communities as happened in Tibet.

I'm glad Basil is settling in. He must be the first living creature to not immediately like Queenie Goldstein, though, from what I've heard! I suppose it makes sense but hopefully he comes around. I also hope he isn't scratching your furniture much, but, then, you can always repair it, can't you?

Maybe one day you could come to Soissons with me? The more I think about it, the harder the idea of going there seems. But with you with me I think it would be...not easy, but easier. I can't imagine what the war must have been like. I'm glad you didn't have to endure it, though I am sad for those who did.

I'm so happy you like the locket. I thought it was beautiful, too. Dorji is a very skilled silversmith. It almost doesn’t feel real, sometimes, to be discussing marriage with you. Growing up, I never thought I would get married at all! Obviously, I never thought I would be able to marry a man, but even the thought of marrying a woman seemed impossible. I didn’t think anyone would ever want to marry me. I can’t even say it feels like a dream because I never even dared dream of something like this. 

Also, I feel a little foolish writing this, but when I accidentally sent you the...revealing memories, you said that you were surprised. In my next letter, I asked if it was a pleasant surprise, or not, but then the Yetis revolted and you wrote to me about the death of my father so I suppose there wasn’t any time to answer that. But, well, I just wanted to know what you thought. It's silly. Forgive me.

And I would love nothing more than to celebrate my birthday with you. It would be the perfect present. I can't wait to see you.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

February 4, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dearest Credence,

So far, the negotiations are progressing well and we believe we are very close to working out a deal with the Bigfoots. In fact, I have been corresponding with Madeleine Gagnon, the Canadian Director of Magical Security - she wants to work out a similar deal with the Sasquatch community. I hope she will be successful.

I am sure he will come around, eventually. Speaking of Basil, I could take him with me to Melbourne, if you want me to. I cannot very well leave him alone in New York City, after all, and I am sure he would like to see you and Newt again, too. The clerk at the pet shop where I bought Basil’s kneazle bed told me that there are pet-repelling charms to protect the furniture, but either I am not casting them correctly, or the charms are a scam. Remind me to ask Newt about it, when we meet, please.

Of course I would come with you to Soissons. Whenever you decide to go there, let me know and I will find a way for us to be together, then. I have not seen the battles of the Great War, true, but I fought in more duels than I can recall, and those were often gruesome enough. Like I said, Theseus sometimes speaks of it and I know that Jacob, for all his carefree attitude, still struggles with his experiences, too. I can only hope that what they said about the war will become true - that it was the war to end all wars, I mean.

Credence, you are a talented, captivating, handsome young wizard. I understand I might be a little biased, but I cannot imagine anyone not wanting to marry you, and I can assure you, this is definitely not a dream. I love you very, very much and if you agreed to marry me, you would make me the happiest man on this planet.

In just a little over a week, we will be able to see each other again, finally. In Melbourne, I will be staying at the Windsor Hotel.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

PS: As for the memories...well, I wrote that you looked stunning. You didn’t think I was only referring to the make-up, did you? If you are still not convinced, I can show you exactly how much of a pleasant surprise that memory was, once we meet in Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find us on tumblr [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/) and [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The Battle of Soissons was a real battle in WWI and The Hotel Windsor is a real hotel in Melbourne.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for the comments and kudos, so far <3

February 20, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear precious darling,

I portkeyed back to New York yesterday. Mountains of paperwork were waiting for me at my desk and I have been working almost non-stop ever since I returned from Australia. However, I just needed to take a short break and write to you. In these hectic times, it is a great comfort just to think of you, especially with memories of our days in Melbourne so fresh in my mind.

I am glad I could finally take you to a magical bar. You remember my surprise when we first started dancing, don’t you? I forgot to ask, then, but with whom have you been practicing? Somehow, I do not think it was Newt - he was rather clumsy when Tina tried to dance with him, after all.

Basil has been restless ever since we returned to New York. He keeps running from one room of the apartment to the other, looking for something or someone, but never seems to find what or who he is looking for. Queenie suggested that traveling by portkey might not have agreed with him, but he was perfectly fine after portkeying from New York to Melbourne. I believe that he misses your company.

I miss you, too.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

PS: After the time we spent together, I hope you are sufficiently convinced of how I attractive I find you.

PPS: If not, I will gladly show you again and again.

* * *

February 27 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

We are now in Castlemaine - as I told you, we decided to stay on in Australia for the time being - and it is a lonesome place without you. I hope you are not working too hard! You must remember to take care of yourself, Percy, if I can’t be there to do it for you. It is a great comfort to think of you, too.

Our time in Melbourne was wonderful **.** To be able to spend both Valentine’s Day and my birthday with you almost made up for missing you over Christmas.

Of course I remember your surprise! I was so delighted to see the look on your face when we started dancing and I didn’t step on your feet once. I’m sure you will laugh, which is why I didn’t tell you then, but I practiced with Dougal. (You remember him, don’t you? He’s Newt’s Demiguise). He is not quite as elegant a dance partner as you are, my love, but he seemed to enjoy himself.

Are all magical bars like the one we went to in Melbourne? I’m so glad you bought me that beautiful bespoke suit for my birthday before we went. I would have felt terribly underdressed in my usual clothes. I won’t wear it again, though, until the next time we see each other.

Has Basil settled down, yet? I have sent one of my scarves with this letter - Newt thinks if he has something that smells like me it might help. I miss him, too. I’m so glad you brought him to Melbourne. He seems to have grown so much, already, and I’m so happy he took to me.

I miss you more than words can say.

All my love,

Credence

P.S. I’m not sure I could be anything other than convinced of your attraction to me, Percy.

P.P.S. However, on further thought, I may need some more convincing, after all.

* * *

March 6, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My most precious Credence,

I appreciate your concern, but I am really just doing paperwork. It is more tedious than exhausting or even dangerous. In fact, I am sure your job puts you in more danger - weren’t you tracking dragons the last time you were in Australia? The most fearsome creatures I come across during office hours are paper mice and the occasional disgruntled messenger pigeon.

I promise we will be able to spend the following Christmas together, come hell or high water.

You simply must send me memories of you dancing with the demiguise. I am sure you looked adorable. Although, having your dance partner randomly disappear and reappear while dancing must have been a very strange experience, I assume?

In general, bars differ just like every other sort of venue, but I take it you meant the magical decorations etc? Yes, that is pretty similar to what you see in the wizarding bars of New York. I am glad you like your suit (and I would have bought you more than one, had you allowed me to do so).

I tried to have Basil smell your scarf, but, unfortunately, it seemed to upset him even more. He immediately ran off, presumably to look for you, and keeps meowing pitifully. I am having an incredibly hard time being separated from you again, but it seems that Basil is suffering just as much as I am.

I have a rather serious question for you, Credence. I wanted to ask you in Melbourne, but since you proved to be very skilful at distracting me, I forgot. I hope you can forgive me. Since we spoke about our engagement at length, I wanted to ask what sort of engagement ring you would like. You can ask for anything - money is not an issue.

I wish we could be together.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

PS: Thanks for telling me. I’m a man who takes pride in a job well done.

PPS: As further proof of my being fatally attracted to you, I sent a phial of memories meant to be watched in private.

* * *

March 13 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

Well, if you say it’s not exhausting, I will believe you. But Tina will tell me if you are staying too late at work too often.We were tracking dragons last time, yes, but this time we are resettling some Billywigs. Which are still quite dangerous in their way. I suppose my work is more of a health hazard than yours, isn’t it?

I hope we will be able to see each other again before Christmas, though. Do you think it will be possible?

There is a phial of memories enclosed with this letter, just as you asked. It was strange, yes, when Dougal would disappear, then reappear. But I found a song he liked and he stayed visible for the duration of it, which made it easier. It was the record you bought for me in Berlin, actually.

Of course I love the suit! I’ve never worn anything like it. And, I know I told you then, but I wanted to tell you, again, how handsome you looked that night. (You always look handsome, but you were particularly breathtaking that night.)

I’m so sorry the scarf only upset Basil more! I don’t know what else to suggest. My heart breaks to think of you both - I miss you terribly, too. I dream about you every night. Did I ever tell you that? And, when I wake, sometimes I forget it was just a dream and that I’m actually alone. One day, I’ll wake up and you will be there with me, and every morning after that. But it is the waiting for that day that is so hard.

Oh, Percy, I hadn’t even thought about engagement rings! I’ve never had much jewellery, but I think I would prefer something simple. What about you? I would like to get you a ring, as well.

All my love, Credence

P.S. I can assure you, it was a job very well done.

P.P.S. Those memories have rendered me speechless, Percy. I certainly wouldn’t complain if you wanted to send more.

* * *

March 21, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

I hope neither of you got stung by the Billywigs. At least they are much less dangerous than dragons. Still, do you know if you are allergic Billywig stings? If you are, does Newt have the right potions in his suitcase to counteract an allergic reaction? I am sorry if I seem overly cautious, but I could not live with myself if anything happened to you.

I had a look at the memories. You looked endearing and adorable, just as I knew you would. (I had almost forgotten about the existence of the sugar daddy song, by the way.) ****

I am flattered to know you think of me that way. You always look stunning, too.

Regarding engagement rings: I have a ring in mind that I think you will like, but I need to visit my vault to get it. To answer your question as to what sort of ring I would like, well, I am very fond of the locket you gave me for my birthday and I think I would like an engagement ring that fits, style-wise. Still, I know that it probably would be immensely impractical, so let me assure you that I will be happy with any ring you give me.

By now, Basil has calmed down considerably. He still seems a little more restless than usual, but his appetite has returned and he also stopped looking for you. Please do not apologize for sending the scarf. While it has not helped Basil, it has helped me and I might have even worn it to work once or twice.

Darling, we might be able to see each other sooner than we expected! I told you President Fontaine wanted to appoint a commission to investigate the Obscurus Incident. That commission is going to publish their findings in just a few days. However, as Director of Magical Security, I managed to get the report early. I have enclosed a copy of it for you. They are convinced that you are not to blame for the damage caused by the Obscurus! The commission even suggested that your name should be cleared “posthumously”, can you believe it?

A thousand kisses,

Percy

PS: Your wish is my command, darling.

* * *

March 29 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

I am sorry for skipping over most of your letter (I will get to it, after) but I am beyond excited to read the report. I cannot express my relief and happiness. What will our next step be? When do you think I might be able to return to New York? Everyone still believes me to be dead - could you or Newt or Tina still get in trouble for concealing the truth?

Forgive all of the questions, but I am overwhelmed! I am so happy, though. This is real, tangible hope at last.

Now that I have composed myself (I had to take a break to do so), I can address the rest of your letter:

You may rest assured that no one was stung by Billywigs. I don’t believe I’m allergic, but Newt has all the right potions for any injury we may sustain. (I hope knowing this will ease your worry, rather than increase it).

If you want an engagement ring to match your locket, then I will get you one. I am sure Dorji will be more than happy to make one. (Don’t worry - we won’t go back to Tibet. I will try to contact her via Owl and discuss it with her that way).

I am glad that Basil has settled down and that my scarf could bring you some comfort. It warms me, too, to think of you wearing it.

All my love,

Credence

P.S. I have sent you a phial of memories as thanks for the two you’ve sent me. (Also to be watched in private). I hope you enjoy them as much as I’ve enjoyed yours.

* * *

 April 6, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear Credence,

If I could choose, our next step would be to get you on the next ship to New York. However, I do not think it is going to be quite as easy as that. Still, if the numerous opinion pieces published in the wizarding newspapers and the subsequent letters to the editors are anything to go by, most of the wizarding world seems to agree that the decision to “execute” you was a mistake. I will have to think of a way so you can return to New York without getting Newt and Tina in trouble.

I completely understand that. You should have seen me when I first read the report! I believe I unintentionally sent the whole department into a frenzy, since I was so unusually chipper.

It has reassured me, thank you, and of course I trust you and Newt to take care of yourselves. I just do not want you to get hurt, not when you have already been hurt so much in the past. We are so close to finally being able to be together and I feel anxious all the time, as though something terrible is going to happen and thwart our plans at the last moment. I know I have a tendency to be overly protective, so if it becomes too much or if you feel as though my concern is stifling, tell me and I will put an end to it.

I appreciate that so, so much. Still, if it turns out to be too impractical or complicated to contact Dorji, I will be happy with any other ring, too, like I wrote in my last letter.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

PS: Thanks, darling. I enjoyed the memories a lot. In my experience, the memories help with some aspects of our separation, but they also make certain other aspects harder, if you know what I mean. 

* * *

April 13 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

And I would gladly board the next ship to new York, if I could, my love. Newt has told me that we should not worry about him when planning my return - but how can I not? I owe him so much. It wouldn’t be fair to do something that might get him in trouble. I couldn’t bear that. I hope there is a way I can return without causing difficulty for anyone. (That includes you, Percy - don’t think I didn’t notice you only mentioned Newt and Tina in your letter!)

It is still so strange to think that your department must know such a different side to you than I do. I can’t imagine being sent into a frenzy over you being chipper.

You mustn’t think like that - nothing terrible will happen. It can’t. It would be too cruel. And your concern is not stifling. In fact, it is quite the opposite! Knowing you care so much about me makes me so happy.

I have already sent a letter to Dorji about commission an engagement ring for you. And, I have to admit, I am most curious about the ring you mentioned in your last letter.

All my love,

Credence

P.S. I’m embarrassed to admit it took me a few reads to entirely understand your postscript, Percy. I’ve been distracted all day, thinking about it.

* * *

April 21, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

I know, I ought to take care of myself. Still, it is difficult - as an auror, I am used to putting my own life in danger to save others. Old habits die hard, as they say, but I am trying to the best of my abilities, I promise.

Concerning the date of your return: I know you do not want to be pitied for everything that happened to you, you have told me so in Melbourne. Therefore, it pains me to ask this, but would you be very opposed to publicizing your life story, and, by extension, your parents’ story? Even if you do not want it, pity might just be what we need once the public learns of your survival. Combined with Newt’s records of the Obscurus extraction, it could mean that your name will be completely cleared.

Now I just need to think of a way to carefully introduce President Fontaine to the fact that you are alive and that I intend to marry you. I cannot imagine that she will be amused, but I find I do not care much.

What can I say, in your company it is difficult for me to feel anything else but happy. Once we are able to live together, my department will be in for a surprise, I suppose.

Forgive me, I did not want to make you feel as though I am seeing bad omens on purpose. Of course I do not want anything terrible to happen. One Yeti Revolt was bad enough, in my opinion.

I sent you a photograph of the ring I got for you. I did not send the ring itself, because I want to give it to you in person. It is an engagement ring that belonged to generations of Graves spouses - the last person to wear it was my mother. It is charmed to fit any wearer and, as you wished, it is rather simple. However, it comes with seven different protective charms. Let me know if you like it, please. If not, I can always get you another ring, too.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

April 28, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

So long as you are trying, that’s all I can ask, isn’t it? Soon, we will be able to look after each other, always. I’m sure I will still worry, but perhaps not so much.

It’s true that I don’t want anyone’s pity, especially not from those who would have shunned me. I have spent some hours thinking about it and, while I am still uncomfortable, if you think it may help speed everything up so that we may be together sooner, then I am willing for my life story to be publicised.

Do you think President Fontaine will be angry? Will you be in any trouble? Lately, I feel like all I do is worry about one thing, or another. I can’t wait for this all to be over.

And I, too, am unable to feel anything but happy in your company, my love. I never knew it was possible to be as happy as I am when I’m with you.

The ring is beautiful, Percy. It is absolutely perfect. And I would be honoured to wear it. Thank-you, so much. Speaking of rings, Dorji has replied with sketches of the ring she is making for you. I think you will like it.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

May 2, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Credence,

Forgive me for not waiting for your next letter, but something awful has happened. We are on the front page of today’s issue of the Ghost. Someone took photos of us when we were dancing together at the bar in Melbourne.

The muckrakers want to know who I am dancing with and I have already received an owl from the president, urging me to explain myself.

Darling, I do not know what to do. If I tell her that you survived the Obscurus attack, that I knew about this for over two years and fell in love with you, that would be obstruction of justice, I think. I could lose my job and end up in prison. If the president wants to make a statement, I could even...I do not even want to think about that now.

Please write back as soon as you can.

Yours,

Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! The plot thickens, once more. (We think we have one or two chapters left, by the way!)
> 
> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/) :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After working on this fic for almost a year, it's finally complete. Without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter!

May 8, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

I have sent the fastest owl I could find. I wanted to leave, immediately, and join you in New York but Newt stopped me. He said it might be worse for you if I were there. 

What should I do? I will do anything to keep you safe, my love.

Please write back, immediately, if you can!

I am so scared and so angry. If I still had the Obscurus inside of me, I would have - at the very least - wrecked the suitcase, by now.

I love you.

Credence.

* * *

May 15, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

Newt did the right thing when he stopped you from coming to New York without a foolproof plan - not that I would not want to be with you, but we need to be extremely careful. For example, I enchanted this letter so only completely trustworthy people can read it, and I advise you to do the same with all your next letters. The incantation is  _ ‘occultatus est’ _ and the wand movement is a simple swish and flick.

Since I wrote my last letter, I hired the most vicious and successful lawyer I could think of - Justine Kimmkorn. I discussed our case with her and she promised neither of us would have to go to prison. I have complete faith in her and I think you will, too, once you get to meet her. (Although I should warn you, she smokes like a chimney and uses expletives that would make a sailor blush.)

Unsurprisingly, the president was not amused when I told her about the exact nature of our relationship. I did not deny that we are in love and engaged to be married. However, I tried to make it sound as though neither Tina nor Queenie knew about our relationship, in order to protect their jobs. (I am currently suspended from work, and I would not want the same to happen to either of the Goldstein sisters, as I am sure you will understand.)

As for what you can do: It would be beneficial if you and Newt could perhaps travel to Canada and stay there for the next few months. It would greatly reduce the distance between us, so we could exchange letters more frequently. Additionally, the Canadian Director of Magical Security, Gagnon, is a friend of mine, so should you (read: Newt) run into any trouble with the law, just send her an owl and mention that you are friends with Percival Graves.

Darling, just a few weeks ago, we wrote about picking out engagements rings, do you remember? I almost cannot believe that life has chosen to play such a nasty trick on us - at this point, a hundred Yeti revolts would be preferable to our current situation.

Please know that I love you with all my heart.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

May 19, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

I have enchanted the letter, as you instructed. It is ceaselessly frustrating to not be with you, right now. More than ever, I wish to be by your side! But I understand that we cannot be together, yet. I know it’s dangerous, yet no matter how much I tell myself that, it doesn’t stop the desire just to come to New York. I promise that I won’t be so reckless, though, no matter how much I want to.

It is a relief to know your lawyer does not think either of us will have to go to prison. Being separated from you all this time has only been bearable because I had thought the separation would end, one day - I don’t know what I would do if we were separated forever. (So long as she can keep you, keep us both, safe, I don’t care how much she drinks or swears!)

I hadn’t even thought of Queenie and Tina’s jobs being in jeopardy! I feel so selfish, now. 

Newt and I are already in Canada - we are staying with some distant relatives of his in Montreal. Theseus organised an international portkey for us, which is how we arrived here so quickly. It is the smallest of comforts to know I am much closer to you, now.

Oh, Percy, that feels like a lifetime ago! Dorji sent me your completed ring and I just broke down when I opened the package. I wonder, now, if you will ever wear it. (I’m sorry, my love, I  am trying to keep my spirits up, but it is difficult!)

And I love you with all my heart.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

May 23, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My darling Credence,

I can understand your frustration only too well. However, even this difficult time will pass. If our relationship can withstand this cruel test, it can withstand anything. It might even bring us closer together, in the end.

Queenie said that most people at MACUSA think our story is quite romantic, so hopefully public opinion, at least, will be on our side.

Yesterday, Ms. Kimmkorn said she is confident she will be able to get MACUSA to pay compensation for the suffering you had to endure at the hands of Mary Lou Barebone. While money is not going to be make up for years of abuse, it would be a powerful symbol. Still, if you do not want money, then please tell me so and I will dissuade Ms. Kimmkorn from pursuing that goal.

By the way, my father contacted me two days ago - he sent me a Howler. I was so angry, I only managed to incinerate it on the third try and I might have accidentally set the curtains on fire in the process.

You are the least selfish person I know, Credence. In an exceptional situation such as ours, it is quite normal to not immediately think of others. Tina and Queenie would understand that, I am sure of it. Please do not worry too much about them, I promise I will keep the Goldsteins safe.

Darling, come hell or high water, I promise you we are going to be able to wear our respective rings.  I promise .

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

May 26, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

You are right, of course. We will, hopefully, only be stronger on the other side of this. But it is hard to endure, especially without being by your side.

It is good to know that people think our story is romantic. I suppose I can see what they mean - it is almost like something out of a novel or a moving picture, isn’t it?

I really have no interest in money, especially not from MACUSA. However, I see what you mean about it being a powerful symbol - perhaps I could donate the money, if Ms. Kimmkorn is able to get compensation, to a cause I find worthy? I think I could be satisfied with that.

Oh, Percy, I wish I could have been there when you got the Howler from your father! (Then again, I would have likely been just as angry, if not more, and there may have been an even larger fire to put out). I can’t believe he would send you a Howler. I’m so sorry.

I suppose this is true, but I still feel guilty for not thinking about Tina and Queenie. Newt is, of course, still in contact with Tina and she seems more worried about us than herself. She and her sister are such wonderful people. I’m glad you have them there to support you, right now, my love.

I will hold you to that promise, Percy! 

All my love,

Credence

 

* * *

May 30, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

If this does not tear us apart, nothing will. As you wrote, we will only become stronger. With you being in Canada, at least we can write letters more often - I assume you feel the same, but waiting about two weeks for a letter from you was simply torturous.

Now that I think about it, yes, it does. Although I hope our story will not be turned into a novel or, Merlin forbid, a moving picture. I do not exactly look like a leading man in a romance movie, I think. Additionally, it would be bound to fail, since they would never find an actor as handsome and kind as you, darling.

I somehow  knew you would suggest donating the money. Due to my suspension, I have a lot of free time and I am going to compile a list of charities for you. I will send it with my next letter, if that is alright with you.

Please, do not worry about the Howler. Like I told you, I incinerated it. My father and I are estranged, but I already knew that before. In addition to that, nothing my father could do or say would even come close to being held prisoner by Gellert Grindelwald. (Although I admit, I spent five minutes contemplating whether I should send my father a Howler in return, but decided against it after the first bout of anger passed. It would have been a waste of paper.)

Truth be told, I do not know what I would do without the Goldstein sisters and Mr. Kowalski. Tina and Queenie keep me updated on MACUSA politics and Mr. Kowalski brings me fresh pastries every other day.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

June 3, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

Receiving your letters sooner and being able to write more is, indeed, a comfort. It was definitely painful having to wait so long for your letters. And Canada is lovely, but it’s hard to appreciate that at this time.

I will not have you say such things about yourself, Percy. If, as you say, they could not find an actor as handsome as me (and I blush to write that), then they certainly would never find one as beautiful as you are.

I would be very grateful if you could send that list of charities, please. I have a feeling it will be difficult to choose one as there are so many worthy causes, but, perhaps, thinking that over will be enough of a distraction from the gnawing worry that plagues me daily.

Well, if you say you weren’t bothered by the Howler, I will try not to think about it. I admit, I thought about sending your father a Howler, myself, but it was only knowing you would probably prefer it to be ignored that stopped me. 

As I said, I am glad you have Tina and Queenie and Mr. Kowalski, too, there to support you. I’m especially grateful to Mr. Kowalski for bringing your pastries, so I know that you are eating. (However, I hope you are not living exclusively on pastries, Percy!) Hopefully, I will be able to repay their kindness, some day.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

 

June 6, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

I do not find it surprising that you have difficulties appreciating Canada. Most of the time, I feel like the first few days after Christmas, when we found out that we could not be together, only a hundred times worse. Although I have to admit, Basil does his best to cheer me up - whenever he senses that I am especially downtrodden, he curls up in my lap and demands to be petted. He has grown so much since you last saw him! I sent you a couple of photographs so you can see it for yourself.

In that case, I suppose we would have to play ourselves in the hypothetical movie adaption. What would be a suitable title? I can only think of “It started with a letter…” but I am afraid that sounds rather dull and would not do our story justice.

I have enclosed the list of charities I promised and underlined the ones I think you might find particularly interesting. However, I believe you do not have to pick just one. If Ms. Kimmkorn indeed gets MACUSA to pay the sums she promised me (and I have every reason to believe she  is going to get them), there will be enough money for three or four charities, even.

On the one hand, I am glad you did not send him a Howler, on the other hand, it would have been glorious to hear what you would have put into the letter. Even just thinking about it cheered me up immensely. Thank you, darling.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

 

 

* * *

June 9, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

I often think of those days after Christmas, too. This is, indeed, much worse. But I am glad you have Basil with you. He has grown so much! I miss him, terribly - perhaps as I much as I miss you.

Oh, Percy, I’m sure I would be too shy, still, to act in a movie! However, it is a nice distraction to think about it. I don’t know that I can think of a suitable title, either. Perhaps ‘Solace’ because your letters are the one thing in which I find solace. 

Thank-you for the list of charities. I think I will take my time in deciding but it’s good to know that I should be able to donate to more than one. Looking at the list, there are already several I am interested in donating to. I’m especially drawn to the ones to do with helping children and the Society for the Promotion of Squibs’ Rights. 

You are welcome, my love. Knowing that the thought of me sending your father a Howler cheered you has brightened my day, too.

All my love,

Credence

 

 

* * *

June 12, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My dear darling,

I miss you terribly, too. I know, we have not even shared an apartment before, but still, everything feels so empty without you here. I am not sure if I am making sense, but I am a bit anxious today.

Miss Kimmkorn said she wants to speak to you personally within the next two or three weeks. Would you be so kind as to send an owl to Justine Kimmkorn, 515 Madison Avenue, to let her know when you are available, so you can agree on a meeting place (in Canada, of course) and she can organize a portkey for herself?

“Solace” would be a good title and you are right - each and every time I receive one of your letters, all my troubles and worries are gone for a short moment and I remember how lucky I am that you consider me worthy of your love.

I am not surprised that you would consider the Society for the Promotion of Squibs’ Rights a worthy cause. Truth be told, wizarding America has not exactly covered itself in glory when it comes to the treatment of Squibs. Since they lack magical ability, they are considered to be nearly equal to No-Majs, legally speaking. Up until a few decades ago, it was even common practice to obliviate Squib children and put them up for adoption among the No-Majs.

Also, I am enclosing a box of pastries with this letter, since today, Jacob brought me more pastries than I could possibly eat. I put them under a stasis charm. I hope you and Newt will like them.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

June 15, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,   
  
You are making perfect sense. I know exactly how you feel. Newt is good company, of course, but his presence does not fill the void left by you. I am sorry you were anxious. Was it about anything in particular?   
  
I have sent Miss Kimmkorn an owl. We are meeting next week in Quebec City. I am a little anxious to meet her. I don't want to do or say the wrong thing. (Speaking of Canada, I have enclosed some newspaper clippings from local wizarding newspapers. The Canadian press, it seems, is on our side! Although, my translation charms are not fantastic, so I may have lost some of the finer points when translating them from French.)   
  
I am glad my letters bring you the same comfort, Percy. And it is not luck that makes you worthy of my love, but who you are.   
  
That is awful! I didn't know obliviating squibs was common practice so recently. MACUSA has let a lot of people down, hasn't it?   
  
To end on a nicer note, the pastries were delicious. Thank-you for sending them.   
  
All my love,

Credence

* * *

 

June 18, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

My dear Credence,

I do not think it was about anything specific - just a general sort of anxiety, I suppose. Tina, Queenie, and Jacob try to cheer me up as best as they can, but like you said, they are not you, so it does not compare.

Please do not worry too much about the meeting - Miss Kimmkorn may seem brash and use strong language at times, but she is on our side. I am sure you will not say the wrong thing. 

Thank you for the newspapers. The translations would not have been necessary since I can read French quite well (please never ask me to speak it, though, my pronunciation is horrible).

You flatter me, darling. I have spent many hours thinking about the coincidence that led to us getting to know each other - what would have happened if my first letter had never reached you? We would not have become friends, we would not have fallen in love...I do not want to imagine my life without you in it. Sometimes I feel like magic itself wanted us to be together. I believe the No-Majs call that “divine intervention”?

It pains me to admit it, but you are, unfortunately, right. After this whole mess is over, perhaps we can devote our time to trying to right at least some of the wrongs MACUSA has committed over the years.

You are most welcome. I will pass that compliment on to Jacob. If you ever want more of them, just tell me so, I am sure Jacob would be more than happy to make some for you.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

 

June 21, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

I’m sure their company would cheer you more without this scandal hanging over our heads. I still can’t believe this is happening, some days. If I ever got my hands on whoever took those photos...well. I shouldn’t like to write what I have thought about doing to them.

You were right, of course, that I needn’t worry about meeting with Miss Kimmkorn. (We met earlier today). I admit, from your description of her, I wasn’t sure how we would get along. But I found her no-nonsense attitude settled my nerves more than anything. There was no time to dwell on what might go wrong when we were talking. She asked me a lot of questions about my life, the obscurus, my relationship with you. Some were difficult to answer, but I knew they were important. I feel reassured after meeting with her. I can see why you hired her.

You are welcome. I should have known that you can read French! I feel guilty for not knowing but, then, it’s also nice that there are still things to learn about you.

I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it, either. I won’t say that I can’t imagine it, because I can, and it doesn’t bear thinking on. It does feel like we were meant to be, doesn’t it?

Righting MACUSA’s wrongs sounds like a worthy way to spend our time, my love.

Well, if Jacob doesn’t mind, I wouldn’t say no to some more. We are staying near a patisserie but their pastries don’t compare to Jacob’s.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

 

June 24, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

What you would like to do to the person who took the photographs is probably quite similar to what I would do. Anyway, I feel like this mess is my fault - I ought to have thought of using glamors or notice-me-not-charms, then nobody would have recognized us.

Yes, she tends to have that effect, doesn’t she? She is so confident in her abilities that it feels inspiring, I think. Darling, I am glad you were able to answer all of her questions - I was worried you might feel overly anxious while speaking with her. (In a perfect world, I would have been able to sit beside you and comfort you during that conversation...then again, in a perfect world, we would not even be in this situation.)

I can read French, but I usually do not enjoy it very much, that is why I never brought it up. When I was a child, my father hired a tutor for me to teach me the language, since he believed it would be important for my future career and Ilvermorny does not teach it. Suffice it to say, I was a stubborn child and did not like the lessons very much. So, today I can read French just fine, but I can hardly speak or write it.

Yes, it does feel like that. Forgive me if I am being sappy, but I truly believe you are my perfect match. I hesitate to use the word “star-crossed lovers”, because I have every intention of making it possible for us to live together.

As you requested, I sent you another batch of Jacob’s pastries. He was delighted to hear that you enjoyed them so much.

A thousand kisses,

Percy 

* * *

 

June 27, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

It’s not your fault! We shouldn’t have to worry about gossip-mongers taking photographs of us to rake in some money. It’s their fault, not yours, my love.

Inspiring is the perfect word to describe her. I did feel anxious, I will admit, but, as I said, I knew that answering her questions was important and was able to move past it. (And you are right, of course - in the perfect world we would already be together, every day...and every night).

I am sorry you didn’t like your French lessons very much. Still, I am impressed that you know multiple languages! I still feel as though I struggle with just English, some days.

You are not being sappy, Percy - I feel the same. I’ve thought a lot about our wedding ceremony, so much so that I dream about it at night. When I wake, I’m sad because we are not together, and, though I know in my heart we will be married one day, the day seems so far off, sometimes.

Thank-you for sending more pastries! I wonder if I am indulging in too many sweets? Sometimes, I still can’t tell if I am truly spoiling myself, or if it’s the lingering guilt from my upbringing. The pastries are delicious, at any rate, and I am glad that Jacob was happy because of my compliments.

I miss you more than ever.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

 

June 29, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dearest darling,

Forgive me for not waiting until I receive your next letter, but there have been a couple of important developments and I need to inform you.

The good news first: Basil finally accepted Queenie as a friend and Tina got a promotion yesterday - she’s now a Senior Auror! We are all very proud of her, and I am sure you and Newt are, too.

I also have some bad news: President Fontaine has requested a hearing, one week from now, during which I will have to answer questions about the photos and my relationship with you. She made her position quite clear. While there is a high chance of you being allowed to return to the United States, I will have to resign as Director of Magical Security, if we continue our relationship.

I hope you don’t mind being engaged to an unemployed man, darling.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

 

July 2, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

There is no need to apologise! I am glad you didn’t wait.

I am also glad that Basil has accepted Queenie as a friend! I knew he would, eventually. I’m sure Queenie is relieved, too. And, yes, Newt and I are extremely proud of Tina. She deserves the promotion.

But I am very sorry you have been put in that position. At an earlier point in my life, I would likely be worrying whether you would choose me or your job. Today, I find that I know you will choose me. 

Of course I don’t mind! I wouldn’t mind being engaged to you if you were homeless. If you had not a penny to your name, I would still want to be engaged to you. (Not that I want you to be homeless or destitute, but your job, your wealth, your possessions - I’m sure you know these things do not matter to me).

I am trying not to hope too much in regards to my returning to the United States. I know you said there is a high chance I will be able to, but I dare not wish for it. 

Is there anything I can do to help? Is there anything you need from me? If not, I send my best wishes and all the luck in the world to you for the hearing. I wish I could be there with you. 

All my love,

Credence

* * *

 

July 5, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

Thank you for being understanding. I appreciate that very much.

Yes, Queenie was delighted when Basil allowed her to pet him for the first time! She does, doesn’t she? (Tina, I mean.) I told her she is more than welcome to ask me, if she ever needs help or advice regarding her new responsibilities as Senior Auror.

Credence,  of course I choose you. If you even thought for a second that I might choose my job over you, then please know that I would never do that. You are far too important to me and I would sacrifice everything for us to be together.

Please forgive the, once again, short reply. The hearing is the day after tomorrow and I have been going over the strategy with Miss Kimmkorn for hours on end. It has left me exhausted.

I can only hope the hearing goes well.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

 

July 8, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

Of course, my love. There is no need to thank me but you are welcome, all the same.

Thinking of Basil only makes me long to be with you both, and everyone else, all the more. It’s almost physically painful at times, how much I miss you. Do you find that, too?

Tina could find no better mentor than you, Percy. She will make a wonderful Senior Auror.

And I would sacrifice everything to be with you, too! Hopefully, neither of us will have to sacrifice quite so much.

Now it is my turn to ask forgiveness for the shorter letter, but I am most anxious to know what happened at the hearing. I thought, perhaps, it might be reported in the papers but I haven’t seen anything. Was it kept private? I hope it went well.

All my love,

Credence

* * *

 

July 11, 1929

To Mr. Credence Barebone

 

Dear darling,

I still want to thank you, lest you think I might take you for granted, which I do not.

Yes, I feel that way, too. Sometimes it hurts so much to be apart from you that I have to stop whatever task I am currently doing and wait until the bout of longing passes. However, if everything goes well, we will not be separated for much longer!

You were correct, the results of the hearing were mostly kept private - I suppose they will have to publicize some of it, since President Fontaine is going to have to appoint a new Director of Magical Security soon. While I am not facing a prison sentence, I am no longer allowed to work for MACUSA in any way, shape or form. (Theseus has immediately offered to get me a job at the British Ministry. I think he is looking forward to being able to boss me around.)

You are not being held responsible for any of the crimes the Obscurus committed and, as of today, you will be able to enter the country without facing prosecution. This means we can finally be together, darling!

I will be anxiously awaiting your owl.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

PS: Miss Kimmkorn managed to get MACUSA to pay you compensation money. She calls it “a considerable sum”. I do not want to spoil the surprise, but I think you can comfortably add another two or three charities to your list.

* * *

 

July 14, 1929

To Mr. Percival Graves

The Graves Residence, Manhattan, NY

 

Dearest Percy,

I am sure you know all too well how relieved I feel, right now. I broke down in tears of joy reading your letter. For a moment, Newt believed that everything had turned out for the worst, until I managed to tell him that it was quite the opposite.

Oh, Percy, I can hardly believe it. I wish I could be sorry you will no longer be able to work for MACUSA, but after everything they have done, I am almost relieved that I will not have to attend any functions there with you. Is that selfish of me? (You could have changed things for the better, perhaps, but at least Tina will still be there.)

My stomach is in knots. So many awful things happened to me in New York, that it feels odd to be happy at the thought of returning. But, if they hadn’t happened, you and I would never have started our correspondence and eventually fallen in love.

That is all I will write, for now, because soon we will be able to talk about everything in person! Newt and I are leaving Montreal in the morning and will be in New York tomorrow night. Perhaps I should have waited for your response, spent more time making plans, but I just could not stay here any longer. We’ve been parted for too long, already!

I will see you tomorrow, my love. And the day after that. And the day after that. And every single day, for the rest of our lives. 

All my love,

Credence

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

November 8, 1929

 

My dear husband-to-be,

I still cannot quite believe Queenie made us spend the last night before the wedding apart. (To be perfectly honest, I am sorely tempted to sneak into your room, but I believe Queenie would never forgive me.)

Why am I writing this letter to you? For nostalgia’s sake, I suppose. Or, perhaps at this point, my reaction to being separated from you is starting to write you a letter, I don’t know. It feels familiar and it calms me. Maybe I will even be able to get some sleep after I finish writing this - I do not want to look tired in our wedding photographs.

I have been agonizing over my vows for Merlin knows how long and I wanted to say something about our courtship via letters, how we became friends and eventually more through our correspondence. I just hope you will like them.

I must have told you countless times, but I believe, if we were to tell the story of our love and friendship to someone who does not know us, they would surely accuse us of lying. It  does  sound like a fantastic story, doesn’t it? How an accidentally delivered letter led to us falling in love with each other - I almost believe it was fate that led that owl to you, more than two and a half years ago.

I cannot remember ever being happier than I am when I am with you. All the hardships we faced only brought us closer together and I hope this will always be the case - that trouble makes our relationship and the love we feel for each other even stronger than it was before.

I love you so much, darling.

A thousand kisses,

Percy

* * *

 

November 8, 1929

 

My darling Percival,

Perhaps it is foolish to write you a letter on the eve of our wedding, but, as I sat alone, I felt the urge to write down all I was feeling. I want to remember everything, and I want you to know what I’m feeling, tonight, too.  The eve of our wedding . I cannot believe that tomorrow, we will be wed. Finally! 

My stomach is full of butterflies and I am not sure I will be able to sleep at all. (Though I think I would have even less chance of sleep if Queenie hadn’t insisted we stay in separate rooms). I am nervous but it is a good kind of nervous. Laced with excitement, not dread.

These past few months with you have been the best of my life. I have never really felt like I had a family before but now I have you and Basil, Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob. More than I ever could have hoped for. I am certain I am the luckiest man on earth. 

It is strange to think this all started with a letter you never thought I’d receive. I will treasure that piece of parchment until my dying day, my love. 

I cannot wait to be your husband and to start our life together.

All my love, forever and always,

Credence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to everyone who's commented and/or left kudos on this fic! Your support means the world to us. It's been an amazing journey and we hope you've enjoyed it - we certainly did!
> 
> Find us on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
